A New Fate
by VerinaWrinn
Summary: AoTC AU: A prophecy, a young girl, and a new adventure. After Rena Shaidene gives the Jedi Council startling news her world gets thrown upside down. Her life, now entwined with the Chosen One's, just got a lot more complicated. Now holding every one's fate in her hands, can she make the right decisions in order to save the Chosen One from his Dark fate? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: A New Prophecy

Chapter One: A New Propchecy

A teenage girl ran through the closed doors of the Jedi High Council Room. _I've got to warn them. Gotta get help…_ She ran to the middle of the chamber. _Getting dizzy, getting dizzy, hold on,_ she told herself, _I have to tell them!_

Taking a few labored steps, she tried to calm herself down. _Don't have a panic attack, now is not the time. _She felt herself start to sway, _Do not pass out! Not again!_ She mentally scolded herself.

Trying to find her voice she spoke, "Please, you have… to help… me…" She struggled to catch her breath, her eye sight quickly getting blurry.

"A man… He's trying… trying to kill me!" Her knees buckled and she landed on the ground. Still somewhat conscious she watched as the Jedi Masters swarmed around her.

"Trying to kill you, who is?" A small green alien asked. Any other time, she would have laughed at the way he talked, but there were more important things to worry about, like the fact that she was going to faint at any second.

_Name, name, Gods what did he say it was… Think! _In a voice no louder than a whisper she murmured, "Sidious." Her head hit the floor and the world went black.

Slowly she came back to consciousness, her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, she was in a Medbay. "Uh.. what happened?" She asked herself out loud… Then she remembered. "Kriff, did I really pass out?"

This, however, wasn't the first time this had happened, but this _**was **_the first time it happened in front of Jedi. She had never felt more embarrassed in her life, well besides the time her brother had recorded her singing and put it on the HoloNet. That was horrific.

She rubbed her temples trying to get rid of the killer headache she now had, it was a chore just to keep her eyes open.

Suddenly she heard voices outside of her Med-room, she gave a grin, "Time to have some fun." She mumbled and began eavesdropping.

"I've tried to probe her mind, but her mental shields are up, they seem to be impenetrable…" A deep voice said. _Trying to probe a mind, that sounds illegal…_ She thought. "Disturbing this is, Master Windu." An elderly voice responded. _Hey! That's the little green guy!_ This time she laughed.

"Master Yoda, what I don't understand is why this girl wasn't found as a youngling. How could the Jedi miss her Force-Presence? It's one of the strongest I have ever felt." A male voice that had a Coruscanti accent asked.

"Master Kenobi is correct, how could our sources miss her?" The voice, now recognized as Master Windu, agreed. "Explain I cannot. This, have to meditate on, I will. Awake, I believe our young friend is. Find out as much as we can, then we will call a council meeting, we will, when she can move…" Master Yoda said in his strange speech pattern.

_Why do I get the feeling there talking about me?_

Three figures walked into her room. One was the little green alien. Another, a tall man with dark skin who looked very intimidating. The final was another man with red hair with the beginnings of a beard to match.

"How are you feeling Miss…" Realizing she hadn't said her name she responded with her head down to the intimidating Jedi Master, "Irena Shaidene, but everyone calls me Rena." The Jedi, who she presumed was Windu, nodded.

"I'm okay, well as okay as I can be. Sorry for passing out, you know in the middle of your meeting. When my anxiety hits I just can't help it." She said shyly.

"Yes, why did you burst into the Council Room, Miss Shaidene?" The red-headed Jedi questioned, presumably named Master Kenobi.

Still refusing to make eye contact she sighed, "It's a long story, one that you probably won't believe."

"Hiding something, you are." Yoda said. _If they see my eyes, they will flip out._ "I don't want to freak you guys out." She said feeling self-councious. "You do not need to hid anything from us, Miss Shaidene." Kenobi said with a kind tone.

Slowly Rena raised her head and made eye contact with everyone. Masters Windu and Kenobi were visably shocked while Master Yoda was still his calm self.

Rena focused on there thoughts, a new power that she had recently discover, and found that they were wondering if she was a Sith or not.

"I'm not. A Sith I mean, I don't even really know what that is… Um I don't know why one of my eyes is yellow while the other is blue. They just are." That was the worst explanation in explanation history. She just hoped they didn't freak out too much more. And reading there minds probably wasn't helping with that.

"Intresting, this is. You know not why they are mismatched but you do know when it happened. Hmmmm? Tell us you will." Yoda said in a stern yet comforting voice.

Rena scooted off her bed, "You might as well call a Council meeting so I don't have to repeat myself over and over." Master Yoda gave her a nod. Noticing the other Masters confusion she clarified, "I eavesdropped on your conversation…. Sorry?" She gave an awkward half smile.

Master Windu and Yoda headed out of the room. "After you Miss Shaidene." Kenobi said. She walked past him, and strangely noticed that she was only a little bit shorter than him.

Rena was again in the middle of the Council, though this time she wasn't fainting… yet. "We would like to read your memories, it would be easier for us to understand this predicament." She nodded to the Jedi Master that spoke. A few minutes passed and every Master was looking at her, seemingly very confused. "Miss Shaidene, you must bring down your mental shields in order for us to do this." Another Jedi Master said. Rena stood shocked. "Excuse me?" She asked, "What do you mean 'mental shields'?" A murmur of concerned voices filled the room. A female Torgruta Master spoke, "Do you not know the power you possess?" Rena again stood dumbfounded, "I don't have any power." Rena stated. Okay so that wasn't _**entirely**_ true, she knew she could read people's minds if she tried hard, but that wouldn't be a power really, more like a curse, but still she didn't see it as a power, everyone here could do that, couldn't they? Okay so it was a power…. Sort of…

"Are you not force-sensitive?" A strange alien with a mask on asked. "Um… I don't think so, I don't really know what that is though so…" Rena trailed off. "Have you ever heard of the force?" Master Windu asked in that stern and serious way that made Rena want to run out of the room. "Sort of, I guess, I mean the force is like what connects us all… Right?" In all honesty Rena had only heard what the force was once, when she was no older than three, but she remembered a little bit about the conversation her mother and her had.

**(Flash-Back!)**

_A three year old with waist length dark brown hair sat on her mother's lap. "Mommy? What's wrong?" The little girl asked. The mother smiled down at her daughter, "Rena, do you know what the force is?" She asked. The three year old shook her head. "It's what binds all of us together, it surrounds us, it's in every one of us." The mother said. "Mommy, does that mean it's in me?" Rena asked frightened. "Yes, but don't be scared, honey. I think you will be very important with the force some day." The mother hugged her daughter. "Mommy, did you have another vision?" Rena asked. Her mother always had visions on Rena's birthday, but no one knew why, it was extremely rare for a non-force-sensitive to have visions, yet she did. "Yes I did, sweetie. But don't be worried." The mother said trying to calm her child. "What was it about?" Rena asked….. _

**(End Of Flash-Back!)**

"Yes. However it's more than that." Master Kenobi said. Rena stood awaiting an answer but no one seemed to want to give it. "Can I have some clarification?" Rena asked, the sarcasm in her voice was hard to miss, but she didn't want to sound like a brat so she added in a calmer voice, "Please?" Master Yoda was the first to speak up, "An energy field, the force is. Surrounds us it does, binds us it does, gives Jedi there power it does. In all living things, it is."

"What does it have to do with me then? I'm certainly not a Jedi." Rena said. "You have an indescribable Force-Presence, it is the strongest one I have ever felt." The female Torgruta said. Other Masters nodded in agreement.

Rena started to wonder why no one ever told her before, and more importantly why wouldn't anyone tell her, then it hit her. "I wasn't born with Force-Abilities, or whatever." She said trying to convince them. "I wasn't, if I was, someone would have found me and brought me here, wouldn't they? So I couldn't have been born with them." She said.

"May that as it may be, how could you have acquired them if not by being born with them, which for the record has never been heard of." Master Windu pointed out. Some Masters gave a nod of agreement.

Rena thought about what could have happened, it was a good question, how could she have possibly got them? _Think Rena! You were on a roll, what changed._ _Ohhhh now I remember_. "I think it's time for me to tell you my story." Rena said.

**(Flash-Back!)**

_Rena woke up to weird droids yelling at her to move, she rose, dressed only in her nightgown. "Fill out into the street." One droid ordered. Another nodded and said "Rodger-Rodger." _

_Rena walked out of her house and into the road, surprisingly she saw all of her neighbors out there too with droids of their own pointing blasters at them. She spotted her family and quickly bolted over to them._

"_What's going on mom?" She asked. "I don't know honey, these droids won't tell us anything." Her mother scowled at the tan droids. Her dad and little brother were standing beside her mom. Rena grabbed her mother's arm and held on, she didn't want to let go for nothing. _

_A starship landed down in the middle of the square and out of it came a man in a hooded black robe, that resembled on of a Jedi's. The man turned to one of the droids, "Did you find the family I was looking for?" He asked in an eerie strained voice. "Rodger-Rodger. We found a few that matched your description Lord Sidious." The droid said in its robotic voice as it gestured toward three of the families. _

_Lord Sidious walked over to the first one, "This family is of not the one from my vision, kill them." The droids raised there blasters and shots were fired, leaving the family dead. He walked over to the Shaidene family and glanced at Rena. "This is the family." He said in his sinister voice. Rena gripped her mother's arm hard trying not to let her fear show. "Kill them as well." His menacing voice commanded. _

_The droids aimed at the family. "No!" Rena yelled and tackled Sidious. "Run!" She said to her family. Her mother began protesting, "Run now! Damn it!" Rena repeated and her stunned family ran. The droids looked around wondering what to do._

"_Imprudent girl!" Lord Sidious said as he threw her off of him with ease. "Now, you will die." He said as he aimed his hands, shooting Sith-lightning at her. Rena buckled over in pain and screamed just before she died. _

**(Flash-Back Ended)**

"Wait a minute, you say you died?" The female Torgruta asked. "Yes, but-" Rena was cut off by Windu, "Than how can you be here?" Rena looked at him and started to say, "Let me-" She was _**then**_ cut off by Master Kenobi, "A non-force-sensitive being resurrected has not been heard of." She turned to Master Kenobi, "I know but-" Yet another voice cut her off and said, "Silence!" Yoda shouted, "Let her explain you must." Rena look over to the alien, "Thank you, now where was I?"

**(Flash-Back!)**

_Rena woke up in a pure white room, looking down at her hands she was shocked to see them shimmering blue. She was a ghost and she knew it. "I'm dead." She groaned out loud. "Yes, but not for long." A melodic voice said. Rena turned around to seen a woman who was glowing with a white light. "Who are you and what do you mean?" Rena asked. "I am the Force, no I'm not human as you believe, this is just my embodiment for the time being." The woman said. _

_Rena stood shocked. "You're the Force? I think my mom told me something about you when I was really young." Rena said reflecting on the memory. "Yes, she did. I told her to do so in a vision, I told her of who you are to become." The Force said. _

"_Of who I am to become?" Rena questioned skeptically. "Yes, you will be very important. I made a prophecy about you long ago and gave it to a Jedi named Master Yoda." The Force said. "I should find him then right?" Rena guessed. _

"_No, he will not remember, not until you tell your tale to the Jedi High Council." The Force answered. Rena nodded confused, "What do you mean I'm not going to be dead for long?" The Force smiled showing her whiter than white teeth, "I will bring you back to life, you still have a major role to play." _

_Rena sat down on the floor, trying not to panic. "Will you tell me my prophecy?" She asked hesitantly. "I cannot, in due time you will find the one who can." The Force said comfortingly. "How will I find him?" Rena asked confused. "Once you awaken, dear Rena, find the Jedi Temple, warn them about Lord Sidious, and get help for yourself. And do not show anyone your eyes unless it is necessary, if they do see your eye wait to give an explanation until the Council is altogether." The Force instructed sternly._

"_If they see my eyes? What does that mean?" Rena asked bewildered. "I cannot say much, only that some will think you are a Sith." Before Rena could even question what a Sith was the Force already answered. _

"_A Sith is the chaotic persona of the Force, of me, I assure you that you are not one, but now you must leave to find your prophecy, do you remember what I told you?" The Force asked._

"_Yes, find the Jedi Temple, warn them, get help, don't let anyone see my eyes, tell the whole Council if someone does, don't go looking for Master Yoda because I will see him soon enough, and learn my prophecy." Rena rambled off ending it with a smile._

"_Goodbye my child." The Force said. "Child?" Rena asked but before the Force could answer, Rena was alive again._

**(Flash-Back Ended)**

"So I found my way here to the Temple and well, you guys know what happened next." Rena said. "Believe your story I do, A strange tale yours is.." Master Yoda said. Rena smiled and looked at the green alien. "Do you remember my prophecy? Or if I even have a prophecy?" Rena asked. "Have one you do. Tell you now I will." Master Yoda said.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Problem

Chapter Two: A New Problem

Rena stood in the middle of the Council, anxiety rushing over her. _Everything's going to change…_ She felt her breathing start to speed up. _Calm down! You can get through this, calm down…_

"Prophecy I saw, long time ago. 'Before the Council a child will come, an embodiment the Force the child will be. Danger the child will live in, the Dark and Light sides of herself at constant battle. Important to both Jedi and Sith, though neither can claim her. Trained the child shall be, in the ways of the Force. She holds the Fate of the Chosen One, She holds the Fates of All…" Yoda recited with a small smile gracing his lips.

The other Jedi Masters were in complete shock, some gawked at her while others stared. "Well huh." Was all Rena could say, though her mind raced. _Well if I didn't have a lot of pressure on me before I do now! I'm only sixteen are they sure they have the right girl? I might not be the only one to come back from the dead or anything… _

"So um… what exactly do that mean? What's gonna happen?" Rena asked. No one answered, everyone was too busy staring at her. "Hello?" She said while waving her hand in the air, "I don't want to be rude or anything, but I need answers." Rena said looking to the Jedi.

"Placed under protection you must be, too dangerous in Coruscant it is for you. To be taught the ways of the Force you should also be…" Master Yoda said breaking the silence.

"Who's gonna protect me and where will we be going?" Rena asked, not fond of needing others help. "Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker will be assigned to protect you. Where you'll be is up to you." Master Windu said. _Skywalker… Huh I know that name…_ "Away from the Jedi and Sith you must be." Yoda concord.

"Isn't putting me with two Jedi kinda defeating the purpose of the whole keeping me away from them?" Rena pointed out.

"You must be with Jedi to be safe from the Sith." Windu said.

"Masters, Padawan Skywalker and I are supposed to protect Senator Amidala. We cannot protect them both." Master Kenobi said. _Amidala…Queen Amidala… Yep know that name too. Wait… the Battle of Naboo, the Skywalker kid blew up that ship, that's why I know the name…_

"Understand I do, more important to protect Irena Shaidene it is, Master Shaak Ti will protect the senator." Yoda said in a that's-final voice. "Yes, Master." Kenobi said. "You will also teach her how to use the Force." Windu added before turning to me, "*Miss Shaidene, do you know what Sidious looks like."

"If I saw him again I'd know who he is. I did tackle him after all." Rena said while fiddling with her hands. "In dark times we are, our only hope Miss Shaidene and Padawan Skywalker may be." Yoda stated. "Meeting adjourned." Master Windu announced.

Master Kenobi walked over to me, "I apologize for never formally introducing myself, Miss Shaidene, I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." He said. "Oh… uh yeah… it's no problem, you know you can just call me Rena, I don't really like formalities." Rena said feeling a bit awkward, she always hated being called Miss Shaidene. "Alright Miss Rena, we are going to go to my and Padawan Skywalker's dorm right after we get you some new clothes." Obi-Wan said. Rena looked down at her clothes realizing for the first time how chaotic they were, she had dirt stains from when she tackled Sidious to the ground and burn marks from the blasted Sith lightning. "Yeah new clothes sound like a good idea, I didn't realize how destroyed they are." Rena said with a shocked smile.

They walked into someone's dorm. "Siri Tachi? Are you here?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes, I'll be there in a second." Siri said. Rena looked around the dorm, it seemed pretty simple, two beds, two closets, two 'freshers, two of everything really. "Obi-Wan, what brings you here?" Siri asked, then she spotted Rena. "Is this the Envoy of the Force?" Siri asked stunned.

_What the Sith is an Envoy?_ "Excuse me?" Rena questioned. She turned to Obi-Wan, "Can you explain?" "An Envoy is a Representative, it's what you are, though I did not know you had a formal title." Obi-Wan said in his annoying logical voice, it seems like he tries to make everything a lesson.

_How does she know who I am? I didn't even know who I was 'til ten minutes ago!_ "How do you know who I am?" Rena asked. Siri held up her comlink and said, "The Council sent out a message about you, Envoy Shaidene." Here we go with formalities again. "Interesting, Siri do you have any spare tunics and pants for Envoy Shaidene?" Obi-Wan asked. Rena gave him a look that said please-stop-calling-me-Shaidene-and-call-me-by-my-name. "Yes, follow me Envoy Shaidene, I have a few you can try on." Siri said as she led Rena to her closet.

"You don't have to call me Shaidene, you can just call me Rena, I hate formalities." Rena said as she picked out a white tunic to try on. "Siri, why don't you have any colored tunics?" Rena asked. "We aren't supposed to draw attention to ourselves as we are humble." Siri said, but then leaned in, "But I think they just don't want to pay for the expensive colors." Rena laughed at Siri's joke and went into the 'fresher to change into the white tunic and tan pants. They were an almost perfect fit. "Thanks for letting me borrow these." Rena said as she stepped out. "No problem Envoy Rena." Siri said with a smile.

They walked back to Obi-Wan. Rena saw the way Obi-Wan looked at Siri, he was in love with her_. How sweet they should be together._ Suddenly they all felt a shift in the Force, Rena nearly fell down. "What was that?" Rena asked.

"There was a shift in the Force." Obi-Wan said. Siri then looked at her "And I think you caused it." Rena looked stunned, she did cause it. _I wanted them to be together and I set their destinies didn't I? Oh Force! Did I do something wrong?_ Rena grew concerned but then she heard a voice in her head.

'_You didn't do anything wrong, dear child. You only confirmed their destinies.'_ Rena sat down with her head in her hands. _I must be going crazy, I just heard someone's voice in my head!_ **'You are not going crazy, you called for me and I answered, young one.'**

_I called for you? Who are you anyways?_ _'We already met young one, I am the Force' The Force! Oh well, why did you answer? You must have more important things to do then answer mortals._

'**You are my representative, and I am a part of you, I will always answer when you call, dear child. Know you did nothing wrong.'** _But I feel like I did, I feel like it was wrong. Hey while you're here I have a question for you, why did the shift in the Force affect me so much?_ **'You feel it more strongly since you are part of me, part of the Force, and the choices you make will affect us both, there will be hard decisions you must make, there must always be a balance, you will understand in time. Goodbye young one.'** _Goodbye Force._

"Envoy Rena." Obi-Wan said while waving his hand in front of Rena. "Yes?" She asked. "What happened? Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked her. "Sorry I was just talking to the Force, you were right I did cause it. And I'm fine." Rena said as she stood up. The two Jedi just stared at her. "Well let's go to your dorm Obi-Wan, that's okay if I call you Obi-Wan right?" Rena asked. "That is fine Envoy Rena. See you again Siri." Obi-Wan said as they left

"You love her don't you?" Rena said rather bluntly. "Jedi do not form attachments, they do not love." He said as if he said it a thousand times. "Okay… So we almost at your dorm?" Rena asked trying to lighten the mood. "Yes." He said.

They neared a room and Obi-Wan opened the door. "Please make yourself at home, my Padawan should be here soon." Obi-Wan said as he walked into another room, taking out his comlink.

Rena sat down in a chair and looked around the room. Half of the room was neat and clean while the other was messy and a little sloppy_. Obi-Wan must be the neat one, his Padawan on the other hand is probably the tornado._ Rena slumped down in the chair trying to think of ways to keep herself entertained.

_Hey Force, sorry to bother you again, but maybe you could give me an idea on what to do? Any powers I could start working on?_ **'Center yourself within yourself.'** _What do you mean, what you just said is really confusing._ **'I would say center yourself with the Force but dear one, you are a part of the Force so you must center yourself. Focus your energy on an object and will it to move, work on this young one. Goodbye child.'** _Bye Force._

_Okay, center myself, let's try this._ Rena sat down on the floor cross-legged. She slowed down her breathing and closed her eyes. It was as if she could see without opening her eyes. Rena focused on a small table and put her energy into it. She willed it to move. Slowly she opened her eyes again and to her surprise the table was floating, with a smile she pulled it forward using the Force. She laughed when it obeyed and came right next to her. _Might as well tidy up. _

She looked at the messy side of the room and started to tidy things up using the Force. She folded the blankets with her mind and at the same time organized a desk. She started to laugh at how much fun she was having, even though she was cleaning. She looked down at her hands and noticed they were faintly glowing blue. She walked up to a full-length mirror and gawked at the sight she saw before her. Her entire body had the faint blue glow. _Whoa, what the Sith is going on?_ She stood silently and suddenly turned around when she heard a silent gasp.

"Before you ask, I have no idea what happened. And it's freaking me out." Rena said to Obi-Wan and a man that stood next to him. The man was taller than Obi-Wan and had sandy blonde hair with a thin long braid underneath his right ear, he was very handsome for a Jedi, and this scared Rena. Why it did, she had no idea she just had a bad feeling about it. "The reason you have a faint blue glow is not why I'm shocked, it's the fact that my Padawan's side of the room is clean." Obi-Wan said. Rena laughed and the faint blue glow went away. _Thank the Force I thought I would stay like that forever!_ "Yeah, well I got bored and decided to try out my powers." Rena said. Obi-Wan, realizing that he hadn't introduced Rena and his Padawan yet, said, "Envoy Rena Shaidene this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you, Skywalker." Rena said holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Envoy Shaidene." He said while shaking her hand. "You can call me Rena I hate formalities." Rena said. "Only if you call me Anakin." Anakin said. "Deal." She said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Adventure

**A/N: Thank you much to my first follower:WhisperedxNothingsx! I appreciate that so many of you are enjoying my story! As always Please Review! Disclaimer: I'm NOT George Lucas, I don't own anything but my character Irena Shaidene, I am also NOT Disney. Please Don't Sue! Okay on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter Three: A New Adventure

Rena, Anakin, and Obi-Wan sat down at the kitchen table, each having their own plate of Gartro Egg Omelet. "Well, since you guys are going to be protecting me, we might as well get to know each other." Rena said, breaking the awkward silence they had been sitting in for a while now. Both Jedi nodded, Rena realized that this would only work if she started it. "Okay, well I guess I'll start then. I lived on Naboo 'till I was six, my family moved around for a few standard years until we settled here on Coruscant. Um… I have only one sibling, my younger brother, his names Riyad. Um… My parents are both detectives… and I'm running out of things to say so why don't one of you say something?" Rena said with a hopeful smile. The two Jedi looked at one another. "Or I could always read your guys minds and figure out your backstory myself." Rena said with a sly grin. "I'll go next." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin watched Rena as Obi-Wan told her about some of their missions. She reminded him somewhat of Padmé, but Rena seemed to be more bold and reckless like him. What he didn't understand was why she thought she could read their minds, Obi-Wan always had strong mental shields and no one could break _his_ own mental shields.

Rena laughed at Obi-Wan's story and looked over at Anakin. She read his thoughts and smirked. "A bit arrogant aren't you?" Rena said. Anakin looked at her confused so she clarified for him, "I'm sure Obi-Wan has strong mental shields, but I do believe I just broke your own." She smiled triumphantly. Anakin looked at her, she could have sworn she saw anger in his eyes for a split second then it turned to embarrassment and finally it turned to irritation. She realized that he was a little full of himself, _maybe his ego needed to be embarrassed._ "Sorry, hope I didn't make you too mad, I just couldn't resist." Rena said, she mostly meant it as an apology but her instincts told her that he needed to stop being so arrogant.

"You didn't." Anakin grumbled. He couldn't believe that she would embarrass him like that in front of his Master. Obi-Wan already didn't trust his abilities and he didn't need Rena pointing it out to him. Plus he was already stressed and now she was just adding to it. How could she even have that power? He was the Chosen One, he had the highest midi-chlorian count, he should have been able to stop her! He felt jealous, but he knew negative emotions led to the dark side, he breathed in and let his jealous go, well most of it.

Rena looked at him, he had a lot of anger and hate. She excused herself from the table and washed her plate. "Is there a place here where I can be alone?" Rena asked. "Anakin why don't you show her the Room of a Thousand Fountains?" Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin sighed, "Yes, Master."

Rena followed Anakin as he walked out of the room. She could sense that he was stressed. "Hey are you okay?" Rena asked him. "I'm fine." He snapped. Rena stopped walking and stood in front of him. She looked up at Anakin, "Look, I get that your upset because I read your mind, but there has to be more to your anger than that." He looked down at her meeting her eyes, he didn't think he'd ever get used to her Sith colored one. For some reason, even though she bugged him, he couldn't lie to her. "I'm not the Jedi I should be." He said and started walking again.

Rena looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean, Skywalker?" He gave a small laugh, "What happened to no formalities?" Anakin asked. "I don't know, stop avoiding though, seriously what do you mean?" Rena asked him, she didn't understand but she felt she had to help him. "It's Obi-Wan, he doesn't trust me! He's holding me back! He doesn't think I'm ready for the Trials, he's just jealous because I'm the Chosen One. In a lot of ways I already surpass him, I should already be a Jedi Knight!" He half-shouted, "And now I don't know if Padmé's going to be okay because of this assassin!"

Rena looked at him, he was in love with this Padmé. _Great develop a partial crush on a guy who's in love. Smart move Rena, smart move._ "Look, Skywalker, you got to get over yourself, Obi-Wan from what I've seen isn't holding you back, you really need to let go of your anger. You can't control everything okay? Life's funny that way, you can't control it. I'm sorry that you're concerned for Padmé but you can't let your emotions control you." Rena stopped, she had no idea where that came from, but she knew she told him what he needed to hear.

He stood stunned no one ever talked to him like that, then again he never told anyone that either. He looked at her, she wasn't like Padmé at all, Rena said it like it was and didn't apologize for it, Padmé would have been diplomatic and try to calm him down or she would have avoided him. But not Rena, she listened to what he obviously said, and she put him back into place even if he didn't like it. "You're… right." He struggled to say.

Rena was shocked, she knew she had only known him for only a few hours, but admitting to be wrong seemed out of character for him. "Wait what?" She managed to say. He turned to her, "You're right, okay? I need to control my emotions but I can't."

Rena usually was able to calm herself down, she had to learn calming techniques because she got severe panic attacks, so much so that she fainted. There were a few times that she couldn't get a grip, like in the Council Meeting, but she was usually pretty good at it. "If you want, I could teach you." Rena offered. _Why not, he obviously needs it, so do I, practice makes perfect._ He nodded in agreement.

"Good, that can be my way of thanks I guess. You know since you are protecting me and you and Obi-Wan are going to teach me the Force." Rena said as they started walking again. He opened a door and walked in.

"Whoa." It was all Rena could say. Plants and greenery surrounded her, she opened up her senses and heard the distinct sound of a waterfall. Her odd eyes lit up in a child-like wonder. Anakin smiled at her, he felt happy at the way he made her feel. But there was another feeling Anakin couldn't place, it was almost like the feeling he had for Padmé. No what was he thinking, it wasn't that at all. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and continued to walk through the green-house like room.

"This place is beautiful!" Rena gawked all around her. "You know I was actual thinking that the Room of a Thousand Fountains would actually have a thousand Fountains." She added as she ran her hand across a bunch of flowers. "Follow me." Anakin said. Rena nodded and started to trail him. She stared in amazement at the exotic plants all around her as he led her down a path. They stopped and before them was a large beautiful waterfall. "This is where I meditate." He said as he sat down on the grass. Rena walked over to the waterfall and put her hand in it. "This place… It's indescribable." She couldn't stop praising it. She sat down next to Anakin and closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "Shhh. I'm trying to meditate. That is what you do here right?" She asked without opening her eyes. "Yes it is. Do you even know how to meditate?" He questioned her. "No but the Force will help me. Now let me meditate, Skywalker." She playfully scolded him. He laughed and closed his eyes.

It took a while before Rena was fulyl immersed into her meditation. _Force? I know you're listening to me, can you help me? Can you tell me why you gave a part of yourself to me? _**'Hello again young one. I can only help you so much, you will soon understand why I gave you a part of me. Open up your mind so I may give you a vision.'**_ Okay Force I will. _Rena opened her mind up to the Force and let the vision come through.

_**(Force Vision!)**_

_** Two Jedi ran into a room. An elderly man was waiting for them. "You will pay for the Jedi you killed today, Dooku." One of the Jedi said as he ignited his green lightsaber. The 'green' Jedi sounded strangely familiar. "We'll take him together. You go slowly on the left." The other Jedi said as he ignited his blue lightsaber. The 'blue' Jedi sounded familiar as well. "I'll take him now!" The 'green' Jedi screamed. The 'blue' Jedi yelled something just before the 'green' Jedi attacked Dooku. **_

_** Dooku shot Sith lightning at the 'green' Jedi sending him flying. Dooku faced the 'blue' Jedi, "As you see my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now back down" Dooku said as he shot Sith lightning at the 'blue' Jedi. The 'blue' Jedi absorbed the lightning in his lightsaber. "I don't think so." The 'blue' Jedi said. Dooku pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, the crimson red color confirmed him in being a Sith. **_

_** The blue and red lightsabers clashed together. Both the Sith and Jedi showed a great amount of skill. "You disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Dooku taunted. The fight resumed as the Jedi swung at the Sith. "Surely you could do better." Dooku menacingly said to the 'blue' Jedi. The two began battling again. The 'blue' Jedi dodged a would-be killing blow. The 'blue' Jedi jumped over a ramp.**_

_** The 'green' Jedi moaned as he tried to get up. He saw Dooku and the 'blue' Jedi in an intense battle. The Sith and the Jedi both fought for the upper hand. Dooku cut the 'blue' Jedi, the Jedi fell down in pain. The Sith swung down about to kill the 'blue' Jedi as the 'green' Jedi blocked the Sith's blade. **_

_** "Brave of you boy, but I would have thought you had learned your lesson." Dooku sneered. The 'blue' Jedi concentrated on his deactivated lightsaber that lied just out of reach. "I'm a slow learner." The 'green' Jedi said. The 'blue' Jedi yelled something and tossed his lightsaber to the 'green' Jedi. **_

_** Now with two lightsabers the 'green' Jedi turned to fight the Sith. The two fought, both placing well strategized moves. The Sith cut the green lightsaber, leaving the 'green' Jedi with only one. The two faced off as the 'green' Jedi cut the power cable. They resumed fighting and the sound of lightsabers clashing sounded in the now dark room. The Sith spun around cutting the 'green' Jedi's arm at the elbow. Then force pushing him to the other fallen Jedi. **_

_** A new presence came into the picture with a green lightsaber. It was Master Yoda.**_

_**(Force Vision Ended!)**_

_Force! Who were the Jedi? Is this the future? Both of them were in so much pain._** 'I cannot allow you to know the Jedi's names yet, but if the Jedi in the vision stay on this same path this will be their future. You must prevent this from happening.'**_ How am I supposed to stop it? I couldn't see who the Jedi were!_** 'I know young one, all will be revealed in time.'**

Before Rena could respond to the Force she heard someone calling her name. "Rena!" Anakin said while shaking her awake. With tears in her eyes she looked at him. "What happened? What did you see?" Anakin asked as he put his arm around her to comfort her. She leaned on his shoulder, "I can't stop it from happening. I don't even know who they were." She said as a tear fell down her cheek. Anakin ran his hand down her arm to calm her down. "Ouch!" She screamed in pain as she rolled up the sleeve of her tunic. She looked at her right arm and just before her elbow she saw a fresh cut that went all the way around her arm. It was in the same place that the 'green' Jedi had been cut in her vision. It was like she was linked to this Jedi. "I need to get a bacta patch on it." She said threw her sniffles. He nodded as he helped her up. "What happened?" Anakin asked her again. "I… I don't really know. I think I was linked to someone in my vision that I saw. The Jedi I saw got a wound just like this. The only difference was he got his whole fore-arm cut off." Rena said, she was leaning against Anakin for support.

They walked to the MedCenter. Anakin asked the Nurse at the desk for a large bacta patch. She gave him one and he walked over to Rena. "This might hurt." He said as he wrapped the patch around the cut. Rena winced but felt nothing after a few moments. "Have you ever heard of someone getting hurt by a vision?" Rena asked Anakin as they walked back to the dorm.

Rena didn't know Anakin was in deep thought. He felt that same feeling again when he saw Rena crying, he wanted to stop her pain and take it as his own. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this, he was in love with Padmé, wasn't he? What he felt for Rena seemed more pure and more intense, but what he felt for Padmé was comforting and calmer. He had loved Padmé for ten years, but the feelings that were present whenever he thought about her were dimming.

"Skywalker? Hello? Are you still there?" Rena asked him. He looked at her sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry I was thinking, what did you say?" She softly laughed, "I asked if you ever heard of someone getting hurt by a vision." He thought for a moment. "I haven't. I'll ask Master Obi-Wan about it though. You should get some rest, you went through a lot today." He said as they reached the dorm. She nodded in agreement. Today had been an extremely long day.

"Envoy Rena, What happened?" Obi-Wan said as they walked in. "It's a long story." She said with a yawn. "Last time you said that I learned you are a part of the Force itself. Is it anything like that this time Envoy Rena?" He asked her with a slight laugh. She shook her head with a yawn. "Skywalker, can you tell him what happened. I'll fill you in better tomorrow, but tonight I really need to get some sleep." Anakin nodded to her. "You can take Padawan Skywalker's bed, he can sleep on the floor tonight." Obi-Wan said. "Yes, _Master_." Anakin scoffed. "I can sleep on the floor if you want, I think I'd be able to fall asleep on anything right now." Rena said. "No it's fine. I can sleep on the floor." Anakin said.

Rena didn't even bother to change out of her clothes, she only slipped off her shoes and slid into Anakin's bed. She wrapped the blankets around her, breathing in. _Oh this isn't a partial crush any more, this is a full blown school-girl crush. Oh Sith, why him Rena, he's in love with that girl. _Rena tossed and turned until she fell asleep and drifted off into sweet nothingness. If only she knew she would be plagued with visions, maybe she wouldn't have fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Power

**A/N: Thank you again so much to my loyal readers! Disclaimer: I am NOT George Lucas or Disney. I only own Irena Shaidene, which I created from my own mind! Okay onto the next Chapter! And as always I really appreciate reviews! So please review!**

* * *

Chapter Four: A New Power

Rena fell into a deep sleep, all she wanted was a break from the madness that was now called her life. But the Force had other plans. **'Irena.' **_What? Wait, aren't I sleeping? This is dream, please tell me this is just a dream. _**'This is not a dream, but yes you are still sleeping. I'm giving you another vision, young one.'** _No, I can't take any more visions, its too much pressure, I just a kid, I can't do what you're asking! _**'…' **_Force? Are you still there? Why did I get hurt the last time you gave me a vision? _**'…' **_Great, I guess I'm getting a vision no matter what than right? _**'…' **_Great… _

_**(Force Vision!)**_

_**It was almost dark on a very dry planet. Sand dunes covered the landscape and twin suns were about to set. A Jedi was searching for someone. Time passed and the Jedi snuck into a tent. In there he saw an elderly woman, who was beaten and bruised, lying down. He ran over to her and cradled her in his arms.**_

"_**Son? Oh my grown up son." The woman said to the Jedi as she held his face with one of her hands. "I'm so proud of you." She mumbled. "I missed you." The Jedi said trying to hold back tears. "Now I am complete." The woman tiredly said. They sat in silence for a few seconds. The woman caressed the Jedi's cheek. "I love…" Her voice drifted into nothingness. "Stay with me, Mom." The Jedi pleaded, "I'm here." The woman looked at her son, "I… I love…" She trailed off as she took her last breath, suddenly dropping her hand. Her head fell back onto her son's arm.**_

_**The Jedi stared at his mother, he was horrified. He looked down at her body trying to make sense of what happened. His eyes flew around the room, he couldn't look at his mother, if he looked it made it real. He made himself look back at his mom's lifeless body as he shut her eyes. **_

_**Despair slowly turned into a blind rage as he got up and walked out of the hut. He ignited his lightsaber and killed two Tusken Raiders. He looked on as the whole village started to scatter. Two more Tuskens ran up to fight the Jedi, but they were no match. Soon the entire village was slaughtered by the raged Jedi, by the Jedi who dared to use the Dark side.**_

_**(Force Vision Ended!) **_

_ Force, why do you keep showing me these terrible things? All I want is some peace. _**'I show you these visions so you can prevent them. Child, you are my representative, you have the chance to change these terrible things, though to be able to prevent tragedy you must lose your own peace.' **_Lose my own peace? Does this mean that for the rest of my life I will be plagued with other's pain? Will I ever be able to have time to myself? _**'Young one, your peace will be restored after you prevent your visions from coming true. Dear Irena, you have the power to help the helpless, you can save the ones who are on paths that lead to darkness. You have a new power that you never had. Please, help the Jedi you have seen. He is in danger. The path he is on now will kill millions. Save him.' **_Save him? Save who? I don't know who that Jedi was that I saw! Please stop being so cryptic! Force! Force? Ugh, you have to tell me when you're going to leave because this not getting answered thing is getting really annoying!_

Rena screamed as she opened her eyes. The two Jedi woke up startled. "Rena are you alright?" Anakin asked her. She looked down at her hands, small blue bolts of lightning danced around her fingers. "What the Sith is going on?" She asked startled as she looked at Obi-Wan. His eyes grew wide as he met Rena's. Both of her eyes were yellow, _Sith_ yellow. Anakin started to walk towards her. "Stay back Anakin." Obi-Wan warned. "Rena, please calm down." Obi-Wan said, almost pleaded. "Calm down?! I can't calm down. I can't do what the Force wants me to do! I'm going to fail, and millions of people are going to die because I can't do it." Rena buried her head in her hands, the bolts of electricity subsided. "I can't do it. I can't." She said as tears began to run down her face. She thought about what she told Anakin the day before.

* * *

"Look, Skywalker, you got to get over yourself, Obi-Wan from what I've seen isn't holding you back, you really need to let go of your anger. You can't control everything okay? Life's funny that way, you can't control it. I'm sorry that you're concerned for Padmé but you can't let your emotions control you." Rena stopped, she had no idea where that came from, but she knew she told him what he needed to hear.

* * *

Rena realized that she had to get control of her emotions, sitting and crying about what she has to do wasn't going to change anything. She took a deep breath in and calmed herself down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burst out crying. But what the Force is telling me to do I just don't think I can do it." Rena lifted her head and her eyes met Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan was relieved. Rena's eyes were back to normal, one yellow one blue. He walked over to her, "The Force has given you a great power, and believes you can use it. You must have faith in yourself." She nodded. "I think I need to leave here. I can't stay at the Temple. I have to get away from the Jedi." She said without thinking. She glanced at Anakin who looked a little hurt. "I don't mean you guys, even though you are Jedi, I still need to be trained properly. But something's telling me I have to leave." Rena said as she got up.

"You don't mean now." Anakin said, more as a statement than a question. "Actually I do, something about this place is unnerving. I can't put my finger on it but I need to leave." Rena stated as she grabbed the clothes Siri Tachi gave her. "It's the middle of the night." Obi-Wan said trying to talk some sense into her. "I know." Rena folded the tunics and started to head out of the room. "You just broke down crying, do you really think leaving is the best thing right now?" Obi-Wan asked. "It is. I know it. I'm going to find Yoda and talk to him. When I get back, I want to leave." She placed the now folded clothes on Anakin's bed and walked out of the dorm.

Rena walked around the Temple, letting the Force guide her until she came across a room. She walked in and saw a small green figure in meditation. "Questions you have. Ask them you may." Yoda said. Rena sat down next to the Jedi Master. "I had a Force Vision yesterday, I saw a Jedi get their right forearm get cut off, when I woke up from the vision I had this." She rolled up her tunic sleeve to reveal a wound covered by a bacta patch. "Strange this is. Rare ability you have, Miss Shaidene. Only been heard of once, it has. Connected to the one you see in your visions, you are. What they feel, you feel. Rare ability called Force-Empathy, this is." Yoda said. "Force-Empathy?" Rena repeated. "Mmmhmm, yes. Feel what those in your visions do, do you not? Feel their emotions, feel their pain, take it as your own you do. Dangerous ability. Sense your distress I do. Happened what did?" Yoda questioned. "When I woke up tonight, lightning was on my hands. I felt anger and rage. But instead of taking it out on anyone or anything, I fell apart and started to cry. I felt weak." Rena said, feeling ashamed. "The Dark side you speak of, used Sith Lightning you did. Instead of using it you let it out into the Force you did. Let the rage out in your tears. Feel weak you should not, tempting the Dark side is, resisted it you did. Proud of you I am." Yoda smiled at her. "Felt this way because of your vision you did?" Yoda asked. Rena nodded. "Control your emotions, you cannot. Way you are it is, allowed to feel pain you are, allowed to feel the Light and Dark side you are. Very strange this all is." Yoda said sounding a bit confused. "If happen again it does, release your emotions into the Force you should. Ignore them do not. Be opposite of the Jedi you should, allow emotions in you must. Find peace only then you will. Safe you must be, Miss Shaidene." Yoda explained. Rena got up and started for the door. "May the Force be with you." Yoda said to her. "May the Force be with you as well." Rena said with a small smile and walked out of the room.

"What happened, Master?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. "I don't know. I believe Rena was using the Dark side, however the feelings I felt from her didn't seem to be her own. It was something more, elusive." Obi-Wan said to his Padawan. "What are we going to do, Master? We can't just leave the Temple." Anakin said looking at his now vacant bed. "I am going to contact Master Yoda, I want his opinion on all of this." Obi-Wan said reaching for his comlink. "Wait, Rena said she was going to talk to him. Shouldn't you wait before you com him?" Anakin asked. "You are right, my young Padawan. After she comes back I want you to stall her so I can ask Master Yoda what to do." Obi-Wan told him. Anakin nodded then asked, "How?" Obi-Wan thought for a moment, "I don't know. Improvise."

Rena walked down a hallway. She was lost. _Force! I have no idea where I am, can I get a little help? _Suddenly she felt something, something that she couldn't explain. She started walking down the left passage of a hallway and found herself in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin's dorm. _Thanks. That was weird._ She entered the dorm and saw Anakin looking at her. He looked concerned and nervous. "Please stop that." She said swaying uneasy. "Stop what?" Anakin asked. "You know what. Stop looking at me like that, Skywalker." She said while sitting down in a chair. His raised one of his eyebrows in response. "It's making me uncomfortable." She said while looking at his eyes, they were such a brilliant blue she felt as if she was lost in them. _Stop thinking these things! Rena, get a grip, you can't like him. You don't._

Rena got up to grab her clothes but when she came to the bed they weren't there. "Um… Where are my tunics?" She asked. Anakin feigned innocence and shrugged. "Where are they, Skywalker?" She asked again. She read his mind. _Yeah right, you better try harder than that Skywalker. _"If you think hiding my tunics from me is going to stop me from leaving, you're wrong." She started walking to the door. He jumped up from his seat and ran over to it, blocking the only exit. She looked up at him. "What are you doing?" She asked puzzled. "I'm stopping you from leaving." He said. "Why? This is a free planet, and I can do what I want." She said trying to get by him but he stopped her every time. "I'm older than you which makes me in charge." He said, he knew that it was a bad excuse but all he had to do was stall her 'til Obi-Wan got back. "Oh please, what are you? Three standard years older? How ironic that's also your emotional maturity level. Now let me leave." She retorted.

"I have to protect you. I'm not moving." He said looking down into her strange eyes. _Sith, he is stubborn!_ "I will use my Force abilities if I have to." She threated. He laughed, "Why do you want to leave so bad?" She felt the Force flowing through her, if she had to she could leave, but she wanted to use her powers as a last resort. "You wouldn't understand, I feel something bad. Like if I stay here I will die. Okay so please, I'm giving you one last chance. Move." She said readying her abilities.

Obi-Wan walked in from another room and looked at the two. Anakin was looking down at Rena, he was looking at her the same way he did when he talked about Padmé. Rena on the other hand was irritated and if looks could kill, he was sure Anakin would have already been dead. "Envoy Rena, may I talk to Anakin for a moment?" Obi-Wan asked. Rena nodded her head and she walked into another room.

"What is it, Master?" Anakin asked. "Master Yoda thinks she should leave as well. Right away in fact. But he has assigned me on another mission, he wants me to assist Master Ti in finding Senator Amidala's assassin." He said while holding up a small dart. "Apparently, this is what killed the first assassin." Obi-Wan said. "So an assassin was killed by another assassin?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded. "Who's going to protect Rena then?" Anakin questioned. "Well, my young Padawan, you are." Obi-Wan said almost reluctantly. "Me? Alone?" Anakin asked, making sure what he was hearing was correct. "Yes. You and Envoy Rena must leave right away. Do not tell anyone where you are going, not even me. I want you to travel as refugees to which ever planet you decide to go to." He said as Anakin nodded. "And Anakin, don't do anything without consulting the Council first." Obi-Wan warned. "Yes, Master." Anakin said walking into the other room to get Rena.

"Where do you want to go?" Anakin asked her. "You mean I can leave?" She asked, he nodded. "I've always wanted to go back to Naboo. Think that would be okay?" She wondered. "Yes." He said. "Great, where are my tunics?" She asked him with a very slight grin. "I brought them back to Master Tachi when you were gone. I figured that would buy me a few minutes while stalling you." He smirked. "But you won't be needing them, we have to leave right now." He said. "Well, isn't going to be obvious that you're a Jedi? I mean if the whole Padawan braid thing doesn't give it away then your tunic and Jedi robe will. And I have the look of a Jedi so… What are we going to do about that?" She asked. "We're going to travel as refugees. We'll have to get new clothes from Iliana, she makes the Jedi's tunics and robes. I'm sure she'll have something there for us." He said while walking out of the room. Rena followed smiling inwardly because she was able to go home.

Obi-Wan rose as Anakin and Rena came back into the room. "Have you decided on where you are going?" Obi-Wan asked. Rena was about to answer when Anakin cut her off. "Yes Master. We are heading there now." Anakin said and opened the door. "May the Force be with you, Master." He said. "May the Force be with you as well, Anakin. And you also Envoy Rena." Obi-Wan said. She smiled and nodded in response. Rena walked behind Anakin in the hallway and couldn't stop herself from smiling. _I'm going home._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm working on chapter five, it should be done tomorrow! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Horizon

**A/N: I was asked on how to pronounce Rena's name its (Ree-nah), I was also asked how old she is and she is 16. Thank you to my reviewers! And followers! And anyone who reads my story! Disclaimer: I am NOT George Lucas or Disney. I only own the characters I create (Irena Shaidene, Iliana, Kymina, etc.) Okay onto the Chapter! Please review as always!**

* * *

Chapter Five: A New Horizon

Rena looked at herself in the body length mirror that hung in Iliana's workspace. She turned in a circle, trying to get the full image of the gown she had on. It was a simple floor-length dark blue dress with long sleeves, it was perfect, it wasn't too flashy and would blend in with others easily. She grabbed the dark blue matching cloak and clasped it around her neck. Quickly she braided her long dark brown hair and lifted the hood of the cloak over her head.

She walked over to an older blonde woman. "Thank you so much Iliana. This outfit, it's perfect." Rena said to the woman. "No problem, dear. And I put some other dresses in here." Iliana said giving Rena a bag, "I figured you wouldn't want to wear the same thing every day." Rena smiled and said, "Thank you."

Anakin walked out from a changing room and stood next to Rena. She looked at him, he was no longer wearing Jedi apparel but a cream shirt with a vest-like black thing on top of it. His pants didn't change much, only to a darker tan, and he looked very handsome. _Oh my Force, stop staring at him, it's getting weird. Turn away. Stop feeling like this! You've barely known him for a day._ Rena turned back to Iliana who handed him a bag as well. "I figured that once you are in hiding you would want your tunic back. I also put a few other things in there as well." Iliana said with a smile. "Thank you, Iliana. May the Force be with you." Anakin said. "May the Force be with you too. Both of you." Rena smiled as she and Anakin left.

"What time is it?" Rena asked, she knew it was still dark out but they would need to find a transport as soon as the sun rose. He looked down at his Chronometer, "About four." She sighed, the sun wouldn't rise for another hour at least. "Well, let's get out of the Temple. I'm sick of feeling on edge." She said making her way through a long hallway. He nodded. They walked past the Council room and she heard two people talking. Rena suddenly felt cold. She looked in and sensed something dangerous, it was starting to give her a panic attack. "Are you alright?" Anakin asked her, he felt her fear and anxiety. "I'm fine." She said trying to calm herself down. They started walking again and soon they were outside.

Rena felt as if a large weight had been taken off her shoulders. She let out a sigh of relief. "Where should we go?" She asked him. "I don't know. I think Dex's Diner is open. We could go there." Anakin suggested. "Sounds good. Lead the way, Skywalker." She smiled as they slowly made their way to the Diner. She looked up at the star-filled sky, "How many planets have you been to?" Rena asked him. "Too many to remember. My favorite is Naboo though." He said with a smile. "Really? I thought you would hate it there." She said surprised. "Why?" He asked. "Well, if I remember correctly you destroyed a starship during the Battle of Naboo." She answered. A small smile grew on his face, "Yeah, I did. How'd you know that?" He questioned. "I was there when it happened. My family and I were hiding from the Trade Federation, we were sure they were going to find us, but they didn't. It was the scariest moment in my life, since I was only six. And I remember the celebration we had." She closed her eyes, "I can still hear the music and see the parade. It was wonderful. But then we left, my parents were worried something like that would happen again." She looked into his eyes. "That was your scariest moment? Didn't you tackle Darth Sidious after you were captured by him?" He asked almost in disbelief. "When I faced Sidious I knew I was going to die. I was scared but not in the same way." She laughed, "Any way there obviously wasn't anything to be scared about, I'm here now, and I have pretty awesome Force-capabilities."

He laughed. "What was your scariest moment?" She asked him, meeting his eyes once again. He was starting to think that her mismatched eyes were very beautiful. He inwardly scolded himself for thinking such things. He was in love with Padmé, he had been from the day he met her. But how could he deny what was right in front of him? He was starting to feel deeply for Rena, he just didn't want to admit it, not even to himself.

"The day I left my mother." He said remembering that terrible day. "Will you tell me what happened?" Rena asked with curiosity. He reluctantly nodded. "I had just won the Boonta Eve Classic podrace…"

**(Flash-Back!)**

_Nine-year old Anakin and Qui-Gon walked into a small house. "Mom we sold the pod! Look at all the money we have!" Anakin said as he showed his mother. "Oh my goodness, that's so wonderful, Ani!" His mother said. "He has been freed." Qui-Gon said. "What?" Anakin asked in shock. "You're no longer a slave." Qui-Gon said matter-of-factly. "Did you hear that?" Anakin asked his mother. She had a somber look on her face. "Now he can make your dreams come true, Ani. You're free." His mother said. His mother turned to Qui-Gon, "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?" "Yes. Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident." Qui-Gon explained. "You mean that _I_ get to come with _you_ on your starship?" Anakin asked stunned. Qui-Gon knelt down, "Anakin, training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge. And even if you succeed it's a hard life." Qui-Gon said. "But I want to go it's what I've always dreamed of doing!" Anakin turned around to his mother, "Can I go, Mom?" His mother took his hand, "Anakin this path has been placed before you, the choice is yours alone." His mom said. "I want to do it." Anakin said. "Then pack your things, you're coming with us." Qui-Gon said to him. He started to run to his room then stopped, "What about Mom? Is she free too?" Qui-Gon looked at the boy with a sad expression, "I tried to free your mother Ani, but Watto wouldn't allow it." He said to Anakin. "You're coming with us aren't you mom?" Anakin asked ignoring what Qui-Gon said. "Son, my place is here, my future is here. It is time for you to let go." His mother said. "I don't want things to change." Anakin sighed. "But you can't stop the change. Any more than you can stop the suns from setting. I love you." She hugged her son, "Now hurry." She said as he ran to his room._

_ A while later Anakin and the Jedi started walking away from Anakin's Mother. She looked sad but hopeful as she saw her son leaving with Qui-Gon. Suddenly Anakin turned back and ran to his mother. He embraced her in a large hug. "I can't do it mom, I just can't do it." Anakin said. "Ani…" His mother sighed. "Will I ever see you again?" Anakin asked sadly. "What does your heart tell you?" She asked. "I hope so. Yes, I guess." He said holding back tears. "Then we will see each other again." His mother said. "I will come back for you, I promise." He promised as his Mom held his cheek. "Now, be brave, and don't look back. Don't look back." She said while releasing him. Anakin walked to Qui-Gon and no matter how much he wanted to, he didn't look back. _

**(Flash-Back Ended!)**

"You were a slave?" Rena asked. Anakin nodded. "I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I don't need your pity." He defensively said. "Well, it's a good thing I gave you my _sympathy_ then." She retorted. An awkward silence filled the air for a few minutes. "Have you seen your mother since that day?" She asked him. "No… But I see her in my visions." He looked away from Rena. She got the hint and decided to change the subject. "Okay, well… let me ask you some questions. I've heard some stuff about the Jedi, I don't know if it's true though." She looked up at him, he gave her a relieved smile, he obviously wanted to change the subject to. "So what's the deal on this Attachment thing that Obi-Wan mentioned? He said something else too, like 'Jedi do not love.' What's that all about?" Rena asked, honestly wanting to know the answer.

"Attachment is when a Jedi forms bonds with others, seeing them like family or friends, or something… more, it goes against our code. Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as… unconditional love… is essential to a Jedi's life. So from a certain point-or-view you could say we are encouraged to love." Anakin said. "A certain point-of-view?" Rena asked, _that's the stupidest explanation I have ever heard! According to his logic we could be related since the Force in in all of us._ "Yeah. What I said is true, it could just be perceived different ways." Anakin answered. "Mmhmm. You've thought about this a lot then, Skywalker. Who is she?" Rena asked, already knowing the answer. "What do you mean?" Anakin asked warily. "What do you think I mean, Skywalker? Who's the girl you're in love with?" She asked bluntly, for some reason she felt her heart begging her to stay oblivious, to just assume that he wasn't in love with anyone even though she knew he was. _Rena! Stop it, it doesn't matter if he's in love or not! You don't love him either way, and from what it sounds like even if you did, which you don't, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It apparently goes against the Jedi Code. Ugh, why did he have to be so handsome though?_

He thought for a moment. That was a good question, who is the girl he's in love with? He thought he knew what love was but now he wasn't so sure. He slowly started realizing that he hadn't been in love with Padmé, but he didn't know what he felt for Rena all he knew that it was a deep feeling that he couldn't place. "Her name was Padmé." Anakin reluctantly said.

"Was? Did she die?" Rena asked. She knew the answer, she had remembered that he was worried for this girl's safety only yesterday. "No, I'm not sure if I love her anymore." Anakin said looking at Rena. "Oh." Was all she said.

They finally reached Dex's Diner just to find that it was closed. "Are you kidding me?" She laughed and continued, "Well, I guess Dex's is out of the question. Do you know any other places that could be open?" He laughed too and realized how much he loved hearing Rena's laugh. Maybe this was love? No it couldn't be this was too…. Sudden? Perfect? Weird? Confusing? Odd? Complicated? He didn't know, all of those words fit but didn't completely describe it. "No, if this place isn't open, I don't think any place will be." He said looking at his Chronometer.

"What time is it?" She asked. "Four-Thirty-Six." He said as they walked away from Dex's. "Well, I guess we could just walk 'til the sun comes up." She suggested. He nodded. "Hey I have another question that has been bothering me, I don't know if you'd know or not but I figured might as well ask. Is there a Sith named Dooku?" Rena asked him, she completely forgot to ask Yoda when she went to talk to him.

He recognized the name. Dooku left the order after his old Padawan died, but he wouldn't turn to the dark side, would he? "There was a Jedi called Dooku, he used to be in the order, until his old Padawan, Qui-Gon, died. I don't think he would turn to the Dark Side though." Anakin said.

_Qui-Gon… that was the Jedi that freed Skywalker from slavery. He was dead? Poor Skywalker that must have been terrible losing him. _"Oh, well I must have heard wrong." Rena said shrugging it off, she knew she didn't but something was telling her to drop it. "So you ask something now, I feel like I'm having a one sided conversation." She said with a slight smile.

He gave her a lop-sided grin, which she determined that she liked. He thought for a moment then asked, "What was it like to die?" She hadn't been expecting that, but she understood why he was asking. _That would have been the first thing I asked if I had ever met someone who was resurrected. _"It was, weird. The actual dying part didn't hurt, but the way I did was… painful. Then suddenly the pain just stopped. And I woke up in this white room, then I met the Force, and a lot of other stuff happened, and yeah. That's pretty much it." She couldn't really describe what happened, it was a thing where you had to be there to understand. "How did you die? Master Obi-Wan didn't tell me much, only that you tackled a Sith and died." He said with curiosity. "Oh, well, after I tackled him he called me an 'Imprudent girl!' threw me off of him, said, 'now, girl, you will die.' And used Sith Lightning to… to kill me." She was quiet for a second, "I hate him, so much. I hate the way he killed me, the way he was going to kill my family, I hate him… I just hope he thinks I'm dead. And that he didn't find my family." She went silent again this time not continuing. "I'm sorry." He said. "I don't need your pity." She said while smirking. He caught on to what was happening and thought for a moment. "It's a good thing I gave you my _sympathy_ then." He smirked at her. They both started to laugh.

"Well, I needed that, Skywalker. Hey look." She said while looking at the horizon. The sun was just coming up, giving off a beautiful arrange of colors. "Did we really talk for a whole hour?" She asked him. "Apparently. We should go and find a transport." He said starting for the city.

After another long walk they reached the Chancellor Palpatine Spaceport. And after another long wait Anakin secured passage on a ship heading to Naboo. Rena and Anakin reached docking bay eighty-four and she gawked at the large ship.

"Wow." She said looking at it. "It looks like an 11-S Space Yacht." Anakin mused. "Must have been turned into a transport if there shuttling civilians around the galaxy." Rena said still looking at the large starship. "Well, let's get going Skywalker." Rena said walking into the ship.

A servant droid came up to them, "Welcome aboard the _Traveler_, I am T-508, do you have your datacards present?" The silver droid asked. Rena looked at Anakin as he handed T-508 two datacards. "Please follow me to the recreational-room where the other passengers are." T-508 lead them to a large open room with windows that looked out into space. "We will be docking on Naboo in three hours." The droid walked away leaving Anakin and Rena to themselves.

"Well, now what should we do?" Rena asked him. Anakin thought for a few minutes. "Where are we going to stay once we reach Naboo?" He questioned. "Well, I figured that we could stay with my Aunt Kymina and her family. I'm positive they wouldn't mind, before all this crazy stuff happened they'd been begging for my family to come and visit." Rena said.

The hours flew by, and soon they were only ten minutes away from Naboo. Rena, who had been reading a book on a datapad, stood up from her chair and walked to the large window. _There it is, my home. _Rena felt tears filling in her eyes, the planet was still as beautiful as ever. She felt a presence walking up to her. She closed her eyes and saw a bright blue aura around someone, but what disturbed her was the darkness that was in it. "Hi, Skywalker." She said without turning around. "Wait a minute, how did I know that was you?" She asked, slightly startled. "You felt my Force-Presence." He said smirking. She nodded. "It's nice to see home again, I can't believe it's been ten-standard-years." Rena said looking back out at the beautiful planet.

"Yeah, it's been a long time." Anakin said reminiscing, he remembered the Battle of Naboo perfectly, when he blew up the Trade Federation ship, when Padmé revealed herself to be Queen, the large parade, and Master Qui-Gon's funeral. He felt strangely at peace despite all of his memories.

The large starship docked and the two got off. Rena inhaled the air and sighed in relief. She couldn't believe her eyes, she felt as if it was all a dream and that she would wake up any second. But it wasn't and she smiled. "I'm finally home." She said to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Oh and Chapter Six should be up tomorrow around this time!**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Feeling

**A/N: Thanks again to my awesome reviewers! Also thanks to all my readers! Disclaimer: I'm still NOT George Lucas or Disney, I only own the characters I create. Okay onto the story! Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Six: A New Feeling

Rena and Anakin walked through a market place trying to figure out where they were. "This planet, it's changed a bit." Rena said trying to remember where to go. _Force, please help._ **'Open up your mind.'** Rena did as the Force asked and started walking. "Where are you going?" Anakin asked her. "I know where my Aunt's house is. The Force is guiding me, now come on Skywalker!" She said as she grabbed his hand.

_Rena what the Sith are you doing? Let go of his hand, he's following, let it go. _Rena suddenly dropped his hand and kept walking, not looking at him. They came across a small house. "This is it." Rena said, knocking on the door.

A woman with dark blonde hair answered it and she looked at Rena. "Little Irena? Is that you?" Rena nodded with a big smile on her face. "Aunt Kymina, can we stay with you? It's a really long story." Rena asked. "Of course! Anything for my favorite niece! Now give your Aunt a hug!" Kymina said opening up her arms. Rena embraced her and said, "I'm your only niece Aunt Kymina." Kymina laughed. "Yes and that makes you my favorite, now both of you come in, oh your cousins are going to be so happy! And wait until your uncle sees how big you've gotten!" Anakin and Rena walked into house.

It hadn't changed at all, the living room was still open and connected to the dining room which was connected to the kitchen. Rena walked down a hallway and saw the door to her old room, she was here so much when she was younger her Aunt gave her a bedroom. A flood of emotions came as she slowly opened the door.

Everything was still there, her old stuffed Snow Bear still sat on her bed awaiting for her arrival, her closet was filled with a six-year-old's clothes, and on her desk was three HoloImages. The first one was of her with her old best friend, Kallia. They couldn't have been any older than five. They both were smiling big, one arm around one another, and Rena showing that her front tooth was missing.

The next was of her and her grandparents, her grandfather had Rena on his shoulders, she was waving the Nabooian flag. That picture was taken the day after the Battle of Naboo. She closed her eyes, that was the last time she saw her grandparents. She gave the picture a sad smile.

Finally she looked at her last HoloImage. It was of her and her parents. They were all in a meadow in mid-laugh. Her brother had taking the Image, he was only three so the Image was a bit fuzzy, but it was the most beautiful Holo Rena had. She picked it up and held it. "I hope you guys are okay." She whispered to the image. A tear fell from one of Rena's eyes and she quickly wiped it away.

She walked out of her room and went to find her Aunt. "Aunt Kymina, Skywalker and I have been up for six hours and we both only have a few hours of sleep in us, I'm going to go back to bed. Wait a minute where is Skywalker?" Rena asked. Kymina gestured to the living room, Rena laughed at what she saw. Anakin was sprawled out on the couch in a deep sleep. "Well, okay. I'm just going, you know, to go to bed." Rena said. "Oh of course! Do you want a pair of your cousin's sleepwear?" Kymina asked. "Yes, that would be great." Rena said relieved. She would not have survived trying to sleep in the dress Iliana gave her, it was comfortable but not that comfortable.

Kymina came back from a room and handed Rena a nightgown. "There you are, want me to wake you up at any time?" Kymina asked her. "No, I probably won't be sleeping for long… not if last night was any indicator. Thanks though." Rena said walking to the 'fresher across from her room. She slipped on the white nightgown and took her hair out of the braid. With a yawn she walked out and into her room. She fell down onto the bed and pulled her stuffed Snow Bear close. _Well, now I feel like a youngling, all I need is pigtails. _She drifted off into sleep.

**'Irena…' **_No! Un-uh! I don't want another vision! Can't I have a minute to myself? I know we already went over this, and I believe you said something like: To prevent tragedy you must lose your own peace. Which honestly was confusing and didn't make sense to me! So no! I refuse! No vision today! _**'Rena, please, you must! It's important. Millions of lives are depending on you.' **_I don't want that! I just want… I want my life back. Why did you chose me, I can't do what you're asking! _**'You are already changing destiny, I chose you because of your sacrifice, when I saw you give yourself up for your family, I knew you could do this. Irena you are stronger than you think, please accept this vision.' **_Will I ever see my family? If I save these millions of people, will I see my family again? _**'Yes.' **_Then let's get this over with._

_**(Force-Vision!)**_

_** An older man was cuffed to a chair in the middle of a large starship. Two Jedi walked into the room, looking around to see if anyone else was there. The younger Jedi was dressed in dark robes while the older Jedi was in light ones. They approached the older man. "Chancellor." The 'light' Jedi said. "Are you alright?" The 'dark' Jedi asked. "Count Dooku…" The Chancellor said as an elderly man entered the room with two battle droids at his side.**_

_** "This time we will do it together." The 'light' Jedi said. "I was about to say that." The 'dark' Jedi responded. Count Dooku jumped down from a balcony, landing on the ground. "Get help, you are no match for him, he's a Sith Lord." The Chancellor said, rather calmly. "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty." The 'light' Jedi said.**_

_** "Your swords please, you don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Dooku said as the Jedi threw off their robes. "You won't get away this time, Dooku." The 'light' Jedi stated as both Jedi activated there blue lightsabers. Dooku activated his crimson lightsaber and waited for an attack.**_

_** Both Jedi swung their blades at him, but he deflected each one. Dooku spun around blocked both attacks. Both the Jedi and Sith backed off for a moment. "I've been looking forward to this." Dooku said pleased. "My powers doubled since the last time we met, Count." The 'dark' Jedi said, almost bragged. "Good, twice the pride, double the fall." Dooku coldly said as the Jedi attacked.**_

_** Both Jedi lunged at the Sith, and both were blocked. Chancellor Palpatine stared at them with great interest. Dooku used the Force to knock down the 'light' Jedi. The 'dark' Jedi followed the Sith up the stairs to the balcony, fighting with him the whole way.**_

_** The 'light' Jedi went up the other set of stairs, blocking blaster shot that were fired from the battle droids. He deflected a shot and hit one droid. Once he reached the top he sliced the other horizontally. It fell down in parts. "Yes." The Chancellor said to himself, cheering for the Jedi. **_

_** The 'light' Jedi joined the fight but was abruptly stopped when Dooku raised him with the Force. At the same time he kicked the other Jedi backwards. Dooku tossed the 'light' Jedi away like a rag-doll and used the Force to drop a sheet of metal on him. **_

_** The 'dark' Jedi looked at Dooku in anger and started to fight him again. Their blades crossed in an X shaped way. "I sense great fear in you." Dooku sneered. "You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them." Dooku said in a menacingly way. The fight continued, the 'dark' Jedi had the upper hand. Finally he saw an opportunity, the 'dark' Jedi reached his lightsaber over the Sith's blade, in one swift move he cut off both of Count Dooku's hands. **_

_** The 'dark' Jedi caught the Sith's blade and Dooku knelt down in defeat. The 'dark' Jedi crossed both lightsabers and held them right above Dooku's neck. "Good…good." The Chancellor said pleased. The 'dark' Jedi looked at Dooku with anger in his eyes. "Kill him." The Chancellor commanded, "Kill him now." Dooku looked frightened at the Chancellor and back at the 'dark' Jedi. "I shouldn't." The 'dark' Jedi said, feeling conflicted. "Do it." The Chancellor said. In one move the 'dark' Jedi beheaded Dooku, killing him instantly. The Jedi deactivated both lightsabers and looked back at the fallen body. Fear and regret washed over him as he realized what he had done.**_

_**(Force-Vision Ended!)**_

_ Force, were those the Jedi I saw in my first vision? _**'Yes.' **_And that man, that was the Chancellor? _**'Yes.' **_Force, how am I supposed to stop that Jedi? I still don't know his name, or even what he looks like, but he sounds familiar. _**'I know child, you will learn his name soon enough, but if I tell you now, you won't be able to stop him. All will be clear very soon.' **

Rena woke up screaming again. "Rena! Wake up!" Anakin said to her shaking her shoulder. She met his eyes and he took a step back. Rena sat straight up and breathed in trying to release the anger and hate she felt. "My eyes are both yellow are they?" She asked, calming herself down. He nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you. I feel the hate and anger from the people in my visions, that's why I look like a Sith any time I wake up." She said, she was finally calm.

Her eyes turned back to the normal one yellow one blue color. He relaxed. "What was your vision about?" Anakin asked her. "Terrible things. I don't really want to talk about it." She said looking away. "What's bothering you?" He asked while sitting at the foot of her bed. "A lot of things. I miss my family, and my old life. Now I have all this pressure on me. I hold everyone's destinies in my hands, and if I mess up, millions of people will lose their lives." She sighed. "I know how you feel." He said. "What do you mean?" She questioned. He met her eyes again, "I have a prophecy too." He answered. She leaned in to listen. "In the time of greatest despair, a child shall be born, who will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force." He recited. "It's called the prophecy of the Chosen One." He said to her. "The Chosen One? Wow. You're a little full of yourself aren't ya?" She laughed. _The Chosen One, I think I've heard that said before…. I can't think of where though._ "Well, it's nice to know I'm not the only one who feels pressure. I want to go somewhere peaceful, and get my mind off things. I have an idea! Let's go to this really beautiful waterfall. It looks just like the one in the Room of a Thousand Fountains!" She said getting up from her bed. She grabbed a new dress and walked into the 'fresher. She looked down at the light yellow gown, it was perfect for walking. She walked back into her room. "Well aren't you coming, Skywalker?" She asked him while holding out her hand. _Rena what are you doing! Your doing that hand thing again! Stop it! It's against the Jedi Code!_ She thought for a second, _Well, I'm not a Jedi so schutta the code. Plus it's not like I'm in love with him or anything. Just two friends. Holding hands. Going to a really beautiful place. Yep. Just friends…_

"What time is it?" She asked him, letting go of his hand. She didn't want to but that thing in your head that stops you from doing stupid things got in the way. "Nearly three." He said looking at his Chronometer. "Wow, I slept for a while. Oh when we get back my cousins will be home!" She said pleased. "What are their names?" Anakin asked her.

She smiled, "Gracilena and Angeline. Gracilena, I call her Gray, is the same age as me and Angeline, I call her Ang, is four standard years younger than me. We all used to be really close. Oh and my uncle! He should be home to, his name is Baradd." She smiled remembering her cousins. "I can't wait to meet them." Anakin said to her.

They reached the secluded waterfall. It was a beautiful place, there was a large meadow full of flowers and all different types of greenery. "This is where I'd run away to when I was upset. I'd go into that tree over there and just sit." She said pointing to a large tree next to the waterfall. She ran towards it and climbed up to a sturdy branch. "It's just like I remembered." She looked down at Anakin who had a grin on his face. "Come up here, Skywalker." She shouted down to him. He Force-jumped to the branch she was on. "How'd you do that?" She asked stunned. "I used the Force." He said smiling a lop-sided grin at her.

"Wow. You better teach me how to do that… What else could you teach me?" Rena asked him. He thought for a moment. He gazed into her eyes, he loved how curious she was. "I could teach you a lot of things. Force-Persuasion, Force-Jumping, how to use a lightsaber, I could make you my Padawan." He said with a laugh. "Wouldn't that be a little unorthodox, you know, considering you're a Padawan yourself? And wouldn't I have to pledge myself to the Jedi?" She asked giggling. "Well I'm not a conventional Padawan. We could bend the rules a bit. It'd be fun." He said. "Okay, how 'bout I'll become your Padawan, if and only if, you can… catch me!" She laughed while jumping down from the tree. He laughed to and started chasing after her.

She ran towards the meadow and felt two arms grab her. She looked up at him and smiled. She used the Force to knock him down, releasing her from his grasp as he fell. "A little klutzy there aren't you, Skywalker?" She asked with a smile. He raised his hand up to her and she grabbed it, only to be pulled down next to him. He laughed at her. "A little gullible aren't you, Rena?" He asked with a smirk. "No, just too helpful sometimes. So I guess I'm your Padawan now." She said lying back on the ground.

"Yes. I guess you are." He said smiling. They were laying side by side and Rena felt so calm next to him. She looked over at him just to find he was looking at her too. _Rena, you can't do this, it's wrong and you know it. Don't be stupid._ "What happens if a Jedi falls in love?" Rena asked him. "They get expelled from the Jedi Order and they get there lightsaber taken away. Why?" He asked with a faint grin. "No reason. I was just wondering." She said looking back up at the sky. _Oh Rena, what are you doing, you'd get him expelled from the Jedi. You are an idiot. Why did you have to fall in love with him?_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! I'll post Chapter Seven early if I get five reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Challenge

**A/N: So sorry that I couldn't update yesterday! I couldn't get on my account! So today I'm gonna give you guys two chapters! The next one will be in the next nine hours for sure. Thanks so much to my reviewers as always, and thanks to all who read my story! Disclaimer: You know the drill, I'm NOT George Lucas or Disney. I only own the characters I create!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A New Challenge

Rena and Anakin walked back to Kymina's house. Rena hadn't talked to him after she asked him about the Jedi and love. He wondered what that was all about but he didn't ask her, he felt how confused and conflicted she was.

Rena was concerned to say the least. She finally accepted that she loved Anakin but she couldn't do anything about it, and if she did she'd wreck his future. _How can I be with him and not feel these things? I can't do it. I have to just ignore him. _Rena opened the door to Kymina's house and she was greeted by two girls.

"Irena?" The older girl asked. "Gray?" Rena asked her. The two girls embraced. "Oh my Force, you look so old!" Gray said laughing. "Were the same age, Gray! I can't believe it!" The girls laughed. "Hello? Don't I get some recognition?" A young girl asked. "Of course, Ang. Get over here!" Rena said pulling Ang into the hug. They broke off the embrace. "Ang, Gray, this is Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker, this is Angeline and Gracilena." Rena introduced. Anakin shook both of their hands.

A man walked into the living room. "Irena?" He asked. "Yep." Rena ran to him and gave him a large hug. "Uncle Baradd, this is Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker, meet my uncle Baradd." Rena said as the men shook hands. "Gracilena! Mom wants you to help her." Baradd said. "Okay, Irena you're coming with me." Gray said as she pulled Rena into the kitchen.

"Oh my Force. He is so handsome!" Gray whispered to Rena. "I know…" Rena sighed. "What's wrong, Cuz?" Gray asked her. "It's a long story." Rena said helping Gray set the table. "Fine, when we have more time you are going to tell me everything okay. We used to be best friends so get ready to spill." Gray said to Rena. "Fine, come to my room after everyone's asleep okay?" Rena asked. Gray nodded.

Kymina called everyone to diner and they all sat down at the table. "Irena, can you explain why you're here now?" Kymina asked. "Oh yeah, well Force, I don't really know how to sum this up…" Rena started. She told them of what happened to her family and how she died. She told them of the powers she got, she explained the ordeal that she'd went through to get here. She tried to explain why her eyes were different colors but it didn't really make sense.

"I was going to say something about that! I knew both of your eyes were blue." Ang said. "Wow. You've been through a lot." Gray said to her cousin. "You guys can stay here as long as want. Anakin I'll set up the guest bedroom for you, and Irena you have your old room." Kymina said to them. "Thank you so much Aunt Kymina, it means a lot." Rena said while cleaning her plate.

"What do you know about speeders Anakin?" Baradd asked him. "A lot." Anakin answered. "Come with me, I don't know what's wrong with mine, maybe you could help." Baradd suggested. Anakin nodded and they walked outside.

"Mom? Can I spend the night at Sequoia's house?" Ang asked her mother. "Did you finish your homework?" Kymina asked. "Yes." Ang answered. "Go ahead. Be home tomorrow before eleven though." Kymina said to her daughter. "Yep. Love you." Ang said running out of the house. "What time is it, Aunt Kymina?" Rena asked her. "About seven" Kymina answered. _The sun should be setting soon, then I can talk to Gray about what to do…_

The hours flew by, Anakin had fixed Baradd's speeder, Kymina had the guest bedroom ready and everyone was getting tired. Everyone but Gray and Rena. The sky was now filled with stars and the late-night HoloNews was on. "In other news, the Galactic Senate has given Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers due to the growing conflict between the Trade Federation and the Republic…" The News anchor said. "What has the Republic come to?" Kymina asked no one specifically. "I don't trust that man, I didn't trust him when he was our senator and I sure as Sith don't trust him with emergency powers." Gray said. "The Chancellor is a good man." Anakin spoke. "He freaks me out something about him seems off." Gray countered. "I agree. He's… odd." Rena agreed. After a few more minutes of arguing whether the Chancellor was good or not Kymina spoke. "I think we have all had long days, let's go to bed." Gray and Rena smiled at one another. Baradd shut the Holo off and everyone went to their bedrooms.

Gray waited a few minutes before going to Rena's room. Gray walked into Rena's room and sat down on the bed with her cousin. "Okay spill." Gray said. "I think I'm in love with him…" Rena said to her. "That's great! And he's so handsome too!" Gray said laughing silently. "I can't be with him." Rena sighed. "Why not?" Gray asked. "He's a Jedi, it goes against their code. He would be expelled from the Order, assuming he feels the same way about me, which he probably doesn't but I just don't know what to do." Rena put her head in her hands. "I hate this. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this, we've known each other for only two days." Rena said. "What am I supposed to do, Gray?" She asked. "I don't know. Maybe you should tell him how you feel?" Gray suggested. "What he doesn't like me though? Oh but what if he does? I couldn't handle either answer…" Rena sighed again, falling to her pillow. "Well you're not handling it well right now so how much worse could it be if you got an answer?" Gray asked. "I can't… maybe one day I'll want to know. But not now, I want to remain oblivious." Rena answered, her voice laced with a sadness. "I understand. What else is bothering you?" Gray asked. "Any time I go to bed I get these terrible visions, the Force keeps telling me that I have to save this Jedi from darkness, and if I don't, millions of people will lose their lives. Gray, I don't know what to do…" Rena said as she burst out into tears. She leaned into her cousin's arms. "I'm terrified… but if I save this Jedi, I'll see my parents again. Which is great but I'm scared that if I fail I won't." Rena cried silently.

On the other side of the house Anakin was having a vision. "No… No mom… No!" He woke up from fear. He didn't understand why he kept dreaming about his mother. Obi-Wan told him that his dreams would pass, but it seemed like they weren't. He reached out into the Force and felt another presence in distress. It was Rena. But he also felt someone trying comfort her, Gray. He wanted to rush to her room and make sure she was okay, but he couldn't. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he didn't want to admit his feelings.

"Irena, try to get some sleep. Maybe things will be better in the morning." Gray suggested. "Gray, one more thing, I've been going by Rena these days." Rena said. "Well fine then, _Rena_ try to get some sleep." Gray said with a smile, she walked out of Rena's room and headed back to her own

Rena fell asleep and to no surprise she heard the Force calling to her. **'Irena?'** _Yes? _**'This vision, it's going to be hard to watch, but you must. The time for you to know who the Jedi in your visions is, is coming soon.' **_Let's just get this thing over with…_

_**(Force-Vision!)**_

_** Mace Windu stood over a man with his purple lightsaber pointed at him. "You have lost." Windu said. The elderly man looked up at him, "No, no, no, you have lost!" The man shot Sith lightning at Windu. Windu deflected the lightning with his lightsaber back at the man. "He is a traitor!" The man yelled to another Jedi. "No, he is the traitor!" Windu yelled trying to concentrate on the force lightning. The other Jedi was conflicted. "I have the power to save her. The one you love. You must chose!" The man said to the other Jedi. "Don't listen to him." Windu said still deflecting the lightning back onto the man. "Don't let him kill me." The man, whose face had now wrinkled, pleaded to the other Jedi. "I can't hold him any longer. I'm w-weakened. I'm too weak. Help me! Help me!" The man begged. The lightning ceased and Windu stood above the man once again. "I can't hold on any longer." The man said. "I'm going to end this once and for all." Windu said. "You can't he must stand trial." The other Jedi said. "He has control over the senate and the courts. He's too dangerous to be kept alive." Windu said trying to reason with the other Jedi. "I'm too weak. Spare me please." The man pleaded. "It's not the Jedi way! He must live." The other Jedi said. "Please don't." The man begged. As Windu raised his blade ready to strike, the other Jedi said, "I need him!" "Please… Please don't!" The man begged nearly in tears. "No!" The other Jedi ignited his blue lightsaber and cut off Mace's hand. "Power!" The man yelled while shooting Sith lightning at Windu. "Unlimited power!" Windu flew out the large open window and the man was pleased. **_

_** "What have I done?" The 'blue' Jedi asked walking backwards and bracing himself on a desk. "You're fulfilling your destiny." The man said getting up. "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the Dark side of the Force." The Sith said. "I will do whatever you ask." The 'blue' Jedi said. "Good." The Sith said. "Just help me save her life, I can't live without her." The 'blue' Jedi begged. "To cheat death, is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together I know we could discover the secret." The Sith said as the 'blue' Jedi knelt before him. "I pledge myself to your teachings." The 'blue' Jedi said. "Good." The Sith thought for a moment, "The Force is strong with you, a powerful Sith you will become, henceforth you shall be known as Darth… Vader." The Sith said. "Thank you, my master." Darth Vader said. "Rise." The Sith commanded. **_

_** "Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has happened here they will kill us, along with all the Senators." The Sith said. "I agree. The Councils next move will be against the senate." Darth Vader said. "Every single Jedi, including your friend, is now an enemy of the Republic." The Sith spat. "I understand, Master." Darth Vader said. "Move quickly, the Jedi are relentless, If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance, do what must be done, Lord Vader, show no mercy, only then will you be strong enough with the Dark side to save her." The Sith commanded. "What about the other Jedi spread across the Galaxy?" Darth Vader asked. "Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple go to the Mustafar System, to Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy!" The Sith said, "And we shall have… peace." **_

_** Darth Vader led a troop of Clones to the Temple. Darth Vader entered a room. A group of kids stood up, "Master Jedi, there are too many of them what do are we going to do?" A boy asked. The Sith ignited his lightsaber and killed all he saw.**_

_**(Force-Vision Ended!)**_

_No, this can't be the future! Who is Darth Vader? How can I stop this terrible monster?! _**'The answer will soon be clear. Do not tell anyone what you have seen. In your next vision you will learn who the fallen Jedi is.'**

Rena woke up, she didn't scream, she didn't cry, she was in shock. She walked out of the house and sat on the porch. "Couldn't sleep either?" A voice asked. "Nope, why are you up Skywalker?" Rena questioned. "I can't sleep." He said. "Nightmare?" She asked. "Jedi don't get nightmares." He said to her. "Visions?" She asked. He nodded his head. "About your mother?" She asked again. "I see her in pain." He somberly said. "Are you sure it's a vision?" Rena asked him. "Yes, I could see her as clearly as I see you." He explained.

"Why are you up?" He asked her. "Damn visions too. Force I hate them." She sighed, "Help me take my mind off of things." She said to him, gesturing for him to sit down. He sat next to her as she looked up at the stars. "You've talked about your home planet but I don't think you've ever said what planet it was." She said to him. "Tatooine." He said. "Tell me about it." She said with curiosity. "It's hot, and very dry. The whole planet is a large desert. I hate the whole place, especially the sand." He said. _A dry sandy planet? No it couldn't be… It's too much of a coincidence._ "Does this place have two suns by chance?" Rena asked him. "Yes. How'd you know that?" He asked her. "Oh no… I need to get a vision! How do I do that?" She asked, alarmed. "You have to mediate. Are you alright?" He questioned.

Without answering him she called on the Force begging it to show her something. _Force, I need the final vision… I need to know now who Darth Vader is. Please. Please._** 'When you find out, you must promise me you will not tell anyone who it is. Finding out who Darth Vader is, is only the first step to helping this man. Do not give up on him. He is going to have a very hard life. Teach him to be calm. Teach him to be accepting. Teach him love.' **_I promise. What do you mean teach him love? Force?_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Realization

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! And readers! Okay, for chapter 9 to be posted an hour or two early I want some reviews, I'd say about five reviews I'll post one hour earlier and Ten reviews I'll post two hours earlier. Disclaimer: I'm NOT George Lucas or Disney, I think we've already established that. I own the characters I create. Read And Review! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: A New Realization

_**(Force-Vision!)**_

_** "You will not take her from me!" Darth Vader yelled to a figure. "Your anger and you lust for power have already done that." The figure said while tossing off his Jedi robes. Slowly the vision was getting clearer. The two circled one another. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now… now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy." The figure said. "Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the Dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire." Darth Vader shouted turning away from Obi-Wan. "You're new Empire?" Obi-Wan asked. "Don't make me kill you." Darth Vader sneered. "Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to Democracy." Obi-Wan shouted. "If you're not with me, then you are my enemy." Darth Vader scoffed. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must." Obi-Wan said igniting his blue lightsaber. "You will try." Vader said igniting his lightsaber as well. Vader did a back flip and landed in front of Obi-Wan. The two fought, equaling each other in skill. The all too familiar sound of lightsabers clashing filled the vision. Vader nearly cornered Obi-Wan but the Jedi quickly countered the attack. They moved across a plat-form that was above the lava planet. There moves came faster and faster, both nearly hitting one another and both being blocked at the last second. They battled into a room and quickly moved threw a hallway. Sparks flew as their lightsabers hit the walls. **_

_** They fought in a large control room. Darth Vader got the upper hand, using his lightsaber to block Obi-Wan's, and started to choke Obi-Wan with his mechanical arm. Obi-Wan started leaning backwards, struggling for air, he kicked Vader away and caught his breath. The two stood back up, both tiring, Vader kicked Obi-Wan in the chest. The lights dimmed in the room, giving it an eerie feel. Obi-Wan kicked Vader in the abdomen, making the Sith fall. The Jedi activated his lightsaber and swung it down only to be blocked by the Sith. **_

_** They continued to fight, both striking each other's blades, and both spinning there lightsabers around rapidly. The blades met in a V shape. Both the Sith and the Jedi held out there hands trying to use the force. They were equals and both were blown back into different sides of the room. Vader jumped over to Obi-Wan. He slammed his lightsaber on Obi-Wan's, cutting out the power that was keeping the building from drifting into the lava. They ran out onto the balcony and resumed fighting. The building started to drift off nearing the volcano. Vader kicked Obi-Wan's face and the Jedi yelled. **_

_** They backed up onto a long thin cluster of metal pipes. Trying to keep their balance, they both struck each other's blade. They landed on another plat-form battling, Vader punched Obi-Wan again, but the Jedi recovered. The plat-form started to fall and the two started to climb a pillar that was in the center of it. The pillar fell as well taking them both with it. The Jedi jumped onto a still floating piece of debris, the Sith did as well. They fought, both balancing, and their blades crashed. "I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you." Obi-Wan said. "I should have known that the Jedi were plotting to take over." Vader said. "Anakin! Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Obi-Wan said trying to convince the Sith. "From my point of view the Jedi are evil." Vader sneered. "Well then you are lost!" Obi-Wan yelled. He stared at the Sith in disbelief, this man before him used to be his Padawan, his friend, his brother, and now he was a dark lord known as Darth Vader. "This is the end for you, my Master." Vader taunted. Vader jumped off of his piece of debris onto Obi-Wan's. They started fighting again. The lightsabers clashed, blue blade on blue blade, each blow blocked and each strike countered. Obi-Wan jumped off the debris and onto the volcanic rock. "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground." Obi-Wan shouted. "You underestimate my power!" Vader yelled. "Don't try it." Obi-Wan pleaded. The Sith jumped over the Jedi and as he did, Obi-Wan cut off his legs and his left arm. Vader screamed in pain as he tried to grip the rock with his metal hand. **_

_** "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" Obi-Wan yelled. He walked up the rocky hill and grabbed Vader's lightsaber. "I HATE you!" Vader shouted at the Jedi. "You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you." Obi-Wan sadly yelled back. Vader erupted into flames and he let out a terrible scream. The Jedi couldn't bring himself to kill his old Padawan, he walked away somberly looking back at his friend. Vader was left to burn.**_

_**(Force-Vision Ended!) **_

_ No! It can't be! Darth Vader can't be Skywalker! No, I don't believe you! I can't… He wouldn't do that! He wouldn't… He wouldn't kill a village of Tusken Raiders, or an unarmed man, he would definitely not kill younglings! And Obi-Wan, he wouldn't leave a man to die that way! No you're lying! You're lying… _**'Child, please listen.' **_No! Why would you make his destiny one of so much… darkness? How could you do that to him? Why did you wait so long to tell me? _**'Irena, I had to make sure you were in love with him, if you weren't you wouldn't be able to help him, to save him.' **_How am I supposed to do that? Wait did Obi-Wan say that Chancellor Palpatine was evil? _**'Rena, darling, the choices you make will determine his future. I cannot tell you what to do, this must be your choice. And yes Obi-Wan did say Chancellor Palpatine was evil. I will tell you more about it later though. I want you to do something for me, young one. I want you to consider going to Tatooine, that is where Anakin started his trip into Darkness, but it may also be where he begins his journey into the Light as well. And remember, Anakin is not Darth Vader… not yet. Do not tell him about his future… Good Luck…' **_Force, wait! I-I don't know what to do! Last time, what did you mean about teach him love?! I'm scared! Please! Please…_

Rena opened her eyes, she saw Anakin looking at her worriedly. She was too stunned to speak, the monster she wanted to stop was right in front of her. She started backing away from him. He was the one that killed millions of innocence people, he was the one who joined the Sith, he was the one she was in love with. "Rena are you okay?" Anakin asked her as he walked to her. She was still in shock. This couldn't be Darth Vader, but it was. "No, I'm not." She said backing up more until she felt her back against the side of the house. She looked at him with fear, but more than that she looked at him with sorrow. "What did you see?" He asked standing only a few inches away. "I can't tell you." She said looking away. "Why not?" Anakin questioned. "Please. I can't. I can't tell you…" She felt her eyes fill with tears.

He brushed away a few loose strands of her hair. He stared at her, he felt her fear and her sadness. "Please tell me." He said. She looked up into his eyes, "I can't." She sighed stepping away from him. He grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "You know you can tell me anything, Rena." He told her. "I know." She said finally walking away back into the house.

Anakin stood outside, he was trying to figure out what happened but he didn't understand. He finally realized something while she was meditating. He was deeply in love with Rena. He also realized that he was never in love with Padmé, he thought he had been but only now did he recognized how wrong he was. He wanted to help Rena with whatever was bothering her, but more importantly he wanted to tell her how he felt for her. He needed to know if she felt the same way. He knew what he was feeling was against the Code, but he didn't care all he wanted was to be with her…

Rena was in her room, she wanted to disappear, she felt numb. She had no idea how she would be able to stop Anakin from becoming Darth Vader. _Why did he have to be the kriffin' Sith? Why? How am I supposed to stop him? I can barely look at him without falling apart…_ She curled herself up on her bed. _You can do this, Rena. It might take some time but… you can do it… _Rena pulled the sheets over her head and closed her eyes. For the first time, the Force didn't give her a vision. Instead, in her dream-state, she was in a white room.

_"Where am I?" Rena asked, the place looked very familiar, then she realized. "I'm not dead right?" She asked out loud. _**"No, I wanted to bring you here. I believe we need to talk." **_The Force said to her. Rena nodded. _**"Please, ask what is on your mind." **_"Force, I don't know what to do. I love him and now I'm afraid of him…" Rena sighed. _**"Are you afraid of him? Or are you afraid of who he will become?" **_"I'm scared that he will suddenly be Darth Vader, I'll never forget how he was when he battled Obi-Wan. It was terrible." Rena looked at the Force. _**"I promise, he is not Vader yet. He won't be unless an event plunges him into Darkness. That has not happened. Young one, what else bothers you?" **_"I don't know how to be brave. I feel like I'm breaking every time I look at him. I can't save him if I keep feeling like this." Rena said, feeling defeated. _**"Child, you will feel braver soon. Trust me." **_"I guess I have to. Force, I'm feeling numb… Will this go away?" Rena asked. _**"Yes, very soon." **_"Force, was Anakin really the man I saw with his mother? Did she actually die in his arms?" Rena asked still stunned at what she learned. _**"Yes." **_"Is that where he first used the Dark side?" Rena questioned. _**"Yes, the loss of his mother was what put him on the path to darkness…" **_"Can we save his mother? Is it possible? Will that stop him from turning?" Rena asked, she was determined to stop him from falling to the Dark side_**. "It will prolong his fall, but will not stop it. His life, his entire life, will be filled with challenges and struggles. He needs you. He needs you to make him remember the Light. Now, help him, stop the events you've seen, starting with his mother's death." **_"I will. Force what did you mean by 'Teach him Love'? I don't understand that." _**"Love is a powerful thing, only ones who have it can be saved from the Dark side. That's all I will say for the time being…"**_ "Good night Force." _**"Good Night, Irena."**

Rena woke up, the sun was shining into her bedroom. _I can do this. We have to get to Tatooine. ASAP!_ She jumped up from her bed and quickly grabbed a dress from her bag. She ran to the 'fresher while brushing her hair, she would have to multitask if she was going to save his mother. After changing into a green dress, which would be light for a hot climate like Tatioone's, she ran to find her Aunt.

"Aunt Kymina, we are going to have to leave in less than an hour, I just wanted to give you a bit of a warning." Rena said. Kymina gave her a funny look, "Irena, honey, why is your dress on backwards?" Kymina asked. Rena looked down, "Oh Sithspit! Okay, um… I'm just going to change this, and oh Sith! I need to go!" Rena ran to the 'fresher and turned her dress around. She ran back out and crashed into Gray. The two girls fell down. "Force! What's the rush, Cuz?" Gray asked Rena while rubbing her arm. "It's a long story but I have to hurry. Where Skywalker? Have you seen him?" Rena asked, almost rambled. "Yeah, he's out helping my Dad in the garage." Gray said getting up. "Thanks!" Rena said while running outside.

"Skywalker! We need to talk!" She said entering the garage. She saw Anakin working on a rusted speeder. _I can't believe he's going to be Darth Vader. He won't be if you save him. Right now he's just Anakin Skywalker. _"What's wrong?" Anakin asked wiping the grease from his hands. "We have to go to Tatooine. It's important." She said, her eyes met his. "Okay. Why?" Anakin questioned. "We have to save your mother."

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys like it? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Planet

**A/N: Okay, this chapter's an hour early thanks to the awesome reviewers! And for those who are wondering how Luke and Leia will be present in this story, I already have my idea and anyway they won't be present in this story anyway but... they might be if I do a sequel. Okay thanks to everyone again! Disclaimer: I still don't know why I do these but I am NOT George Lucas or Disney. I only own characters I create.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: A New Planet

Rena and Anakin said their goodbyes to Rena's family. "Cuz, be careful." Gray said hugging her. "I will. I'll visit soon." Rena ended the embrace. "Irena, here, I want you to take our transport, we don't need it right now. We have our speeder." Baradd said. "Thank you, Uncle Baradd."

Anakin and Rena boarded the ship, it was a small Nabooian Class A-S Transport. "Do you know how to pilot this? Or should I?" Rena asked him. "I'll figure it out." Anakin said as the ship began to rise in the air. He put the coordinates to Tatooine in and they made the jump to lightspeed.

"How long will it take for us to get to Tatooine?" Rena asked. "About an hour, it's less than a parsec away." Anakin said putting auto-pilot on. "Are you going to tell me what you saw in your vision yesterday?" He asked. "No. I told you. I can't." Rena sat down in the copilot's seat.

"What made you decide to go save my mother?" Anakin questioned. She met his eyes, "I had a vision." She said. She left it at that, she didn't explain, she didn't clarify, she left it alone. He wondered why she was being secretive, only a day ago they were teasing each other, but now she seemed as far away as the moons of Endor.

The trip to Tatooine was a quiet one, Rena and Anakin didn't talk the rest of the way. They landed in the outskirts of Mos Espa. "Keep your hood up." Anakin told her. They walked to a crowded town. _Force, this place is weird. What the Sith is that thing? _Rena stared at an odd looking alien.

"Chut chut Watto." (Excuse me, Watto) Anakin said to the strange alien in a strange language. "Ke Booda?" (What?) Watto asked. "Di Nova, 'Chut, chut'" (I said, 'Excuse me.') Anakin responded. Watto turned to his pit droids, "Go ana bopa!" (Shut down!) The droids obeyed. "Ding mi chasa hopa." (Let me help you with that.) Anakin said while picking up a piece of equipment. "Ke booda? Yo baan pe hota. No wega mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu." (What? I don't know you… What can I do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is... I didn't do it.) Watto looked frightened. Rena stood looking at the two… _Anakin said he was a slave… Does this… thing have anything to do with that?_ "Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker." Anakin said to the alien. Watto looked intently at Anakin.

"Ani? Little Ani? Naaah…" Watto said, now speaking basic. Anakin set down the equipment he was tinkering with and it came to life. "You are Ani! It is you! Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money." Watto flew up towards Anakin. "My mother…" Anakin said in a voice that nearly sounded like Darth Vader's. Rena felt shivers go down her spine but pushed her fear aside. "Oh yeah. Shmi… she's not mine no more. I sold her." Watto explained. "Sold her?" Anakin questioned. "Years ago. Sorry Ani, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?" Watto answered. "Do you know where they are?" Anakin asked. "Long way from here… someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think…" Watto said. "I'd like to know." Anakin stated sternly. "Yeah… sure… absolutely. Let's go look in my records." Watto lead them into the shop.

"Skywalker… was he…. were you…. um…." Rena whispered. "I was his slave." He whispered back. She didn't really know how to respond to that, what are you supposed to say? "Here they are, Ani. Sold her to Cliegg Lars. Here are the coordinates…" Watto handed Anakin a small datapad. "Thank you, Watto." He said while leaving the shop.

It took them about thirty minutes to get to Mos Eisley. From there, they walked another ten to the Lars Farm. Rena and Anakin saw the compound in the distance. They reached a droid who was working outside. "Oh! Oh! Hello. How might I be of service? I am C..." "3PO?" Anakin asked cutting off the silver droid. "Oh. Um. The maker! Oh Master Ani! I knew you would return! I knew it! And who are you?" C-3PO asked Rena. "I'm Rena Shaidene." She answered. "Oh a pleasure to meet you, Miss Shaidene. Bless my circuits I'm so pleased to see you, Master Ani." C-3PO said. "You can just call me Rena." She said to the droid. "Yes, of course Miss Rena." C-3PO responded. Rena was going to argue that he didn't have to call her Miss, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't get it. "We've come to see my mother." Anakin told C-3PO. "Oh. Um. I think perhaps we better go indoors." The droid sounded slightly worried.

They walked the rest of the way to the compound. Rena and Anakin saw two people both around the same age as them. "Master Owen, might I present two most important visitors." C-3PO said to the man. "I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said to them. "Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru." Owen said gesturing towards the woman. "Hello." The woman said. "I'm Rena." Rena said to them.

"I guess I'm your step-brother. I had a feeling you might show up someday." Owen said to Anakin. "Is my mother here?" Anakin asked moving a bit. "No she's not." A new voice said. Rena turned to look at the man. He was in a power-chair, one of his legs was cut off at the mid-thigh area. "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife." Cliegg held out his hand and Anakin shook it. "We should go inside, we have a lot to talk about." Cliegg said. Anakin and Rena exchanged a worried look and followed the man.

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early like she always did to pick mushrooms growing on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about half way home, when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her, four of us came back. I'd be out there with them, but after I lost my leg I just couldn't ride anymore. Until I heal. I don't want to give up on her but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long." Cliegg looked at Anakin, hoping that he would be alright.

Anakin rose from his seat. "Where are you going?" Owen asked. "To find my mother." He answered. Rena rose as well. "I'm going to." She said. "Your mother is dead son, accept it." Cliegg somberly said. A large silence encased the group. Anakin and Rena walked out of the house.

"You can't come with." Anakin said to her. "Yes, I can. I wanted to come here in the first place, and if you think I'm letting you go alone, you are wrong." Rena said, she was determined to change his fate, and she would be with him every step of the way. "I can't lose you. I won't let you come." Anakin said, almost pleaded with her to understand. "Well too bad. We go together or not at all. You understand?" Rena stated making eye contact with him. "Fine. Stay behind me at all time." They climbed onto the Lars's speeder. "You ready?" Anakin asked her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's go." She said and the speeder went flying.

"Force! Remind me to never fly with you again!" She said as they zoomed past rocks at insane speeds. "I didn't know you didn't like flying." Anakin responded back to her, even though she couldn't see his face she was sure he was smirking. "I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide!" She wrapped her arms tighter around him as he speeded around large rocks.

They stopped at the Jawas base camp. Anakin got off of the speeder and gestured for Rena to stay. He approached a Jawa and asked him something. _Force? Are we too late already?_ **'No but you must hurry.'** Anakin came back. "We have to hurry, Skywalker." Rena said to him. "I know." He started the speeder back up and she wrapped her arms around him again. _Oh Force, I love him so much. The Force told me to teach him love… was this what it meant? Or did it mean a friendship… The Force wouldn't want Skywalker to disobey the Jedi Code though… I can't admit my feelings… If I do I have no idea what would happen… I'll have to settle for a friendship… Sithspit…_

They reached the outskirts of the Tusken Raiders camp. "How are we going to find her?" Rena whispered to Anakin as they go off the speeder. "I'll use the Force. Stay behind me." He said as they quietly walked forward. _I remember this from my vision! I know where she is!_ "She's in that one. Trust me." Rena quietly said. They ran over to the small hut and then inside.

The site was horrific. It was exactly like Rena's vision, tears were brought to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Anakin ran to his mother and held her in his arms. Rena knew what was happening but she didn't have any idea on how to save her. "Now I am complete…" Shmi fell limp in her son's arms.

Rena knew what happened next, she ran to Anakin. He stood up, rage was in his eye, he was feeling the Dark side. "Skywalker, calm down." Rena said as he pulled out his lightsaber. "They killed her! I'm going to kill them! They are animals! And they deserve to be killed like animals!" He yelled. Rena recognized the voice, this was Vader's. "Skywalker please, look at me. Calm down." She pleaded with him. _Force, help! You have to bring her back. He will be lost if you don't. _Rena suddenly felt a familiar presence, she realized the Force had brought Shmi back to life. "Skywalker, your mother's alive, can't you feel her Force-Presence? Please put the lightsaber away." Rena reached up and put her hand on his neck, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Skywalker, your mother is alive, but if you waste time killing the Tuskens she will die. Please, come back…" She said, her eyes filling with tears. His rage simmered down and he went back over to his mother. "Mom?" He asked her. "Son…" Shmi said, her voice was barely audible. He picked her up and they ran back to the speeder. It was a tight fit, but they made it work. The speeder flew away from the camp and back to the Lars's farm.

They walked into the Lars's home, Shmi in Anakin's arms, and they were greeted by Owen and Cliegg. "Shmi." It was all Cliegg could say. "Beru! Grab the Med-Droid! Quickly!" Owen yelled. Anakin brought Shmi over to a bed and put her down. Beru came in with med-tools and a Droid. "Anakin, I can do this, you look like death, please, go and sit down." Beru said in a kind manner. Anakin nodded to her and went to their living room.

Anakin was worried, not only for his mother but because of what he almost did… He was going to kill the Tusken Raiders, all of them, even the children, and he wouldn't have cared. He would have done it if Rena wasn't there to stop him. He felt the Dark side still coursing through his veins. He had to calm down. He began to meditate.

Rena was pleased. _Force! We did it! We stopped his mother from dying! I stopped him from killing the Tuskens! He hasn't used the Dark side yet. There's hope for him… _Rena smiled inwardly. **'My darling, you did amazingly. But remember, his life will be full of temptation.' **_I know, and I'll be there every time he nearly falls to the Dark side. I know I can do it. But Force, I don't understand what you meant by teach him love… Do you mean as a friend or something… more? _**'I cannot answer your question. That is one you must answer for yourself… Good-bye Irena…' **

Rena walked into the living room where she saw Anakin meditating. She started to leave but was interrupted. "Don't leave, your presence, it's soothing." He said without opening his eyes. "Sorry if I disturbed you." She said while sitting down next to him. "Why did you stop me? I could have easily killed you… You shouldn't have done that." He said now turning to her. "I know. I took a chance. I had to, I couldn't bear to see you use the Dark side…" She trailed off.

The fire from the Lars's fireplace was barely lighting the room. Anakin shifted closer to Rena, he made his decision, he was going to tell her that he was in love with her. "Rena, from the moment I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you, now that I'm with you, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you- I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the day when you asked me about the Jedi and love. My heart is beating… hoping that conversation won't become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me… What can I do?- I will do anything you ask." Anakin now looking in her eyes, said.

She looked at him, he was in love with her too… but they couldn't do anything about it. He would be thrown out of the Jedi Order. It wasn't right. She still didn't know what all she was meant for yet. She wanted to tell him she loved him too, but she knew if she did that she would destroy his destiny. He was meant to be a Jedi, and she knew that. _Why did you have to be a Jedi, Skywalker? Why did I have to fall in love with you? _

"If you're suffering as much as I am, _please_, tell me." He pleaded. "Skywalker… We can't… It's not possible…" Rena said to him, she was trying to keep herself from falling apart, this was going to be hard… "Anything is possible, Rena, you know that better than anyone. Please listen to me." He said to her. "No, you listen to me, Skywalker. This is the real world. Come back to it! You're meant to be a Jedi. My life has been a bunch of major twists and turns, I don't know what to make of it. Skywalker, have you thought this through at all? What you're suggesting can't happen, it would mess up both of our fates. No matter what we feel for each other, we can't." Rena sighed stood up trying to calm herself down. "Then you do feel something!" Anakin said, with a tinge of happiness in his voice. "I can't. We can't. I refuse to let you give up your destiny for me." She said as he got up. "You're asking me to be rational. That is something know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could just wish away my feelings, but I can't." He met her eyes. "Skywalker. We can't. Please understand. Please…" Rena walked away from him.

She found Owen and asked if there was a room that she could sleep in for the night. She headed to the back part of the lot and found the small guest room. She decided that she would sleep, she couldn't believe all that had happened today. She fell onto the bed. _Force, I'm convinced, you love to torture me, don't you?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Five reviews gets an hour early again, and I have two questions: Should I do a sequel? and Should I do another Anakin and OC fanfic? What are your guys thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Fate?

**A/N: Fair warning this is a shorter chapter, oh and I just made R2-D2 Owen's droid since I had no idea how to introduce him with Padme. Your gonna love this Chp! Disclaimer: I am NOT George Lucas/ Disney. I only own characters I create! Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A New… Fate?

Rena was awoken by a concerned Anakin. "Obi-Wan just contacted me on Owen's R2 unit." He said. She followed him outside to the droid. "How'd he find us?" Rena asked. "He must have found my comlink signal and used the nearest R2 to transfer the message." Anakin explained.

Anakin pressed a button and a hologram of Obi-Wan popped up. "Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." The hologram disappeared. "I believe Uncle Baradd's transport can do that. Let's bring the droid there." Rena said as they walked to their ship. Rena punched a few buttons and they began transmitting the message.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries in Geonosis, the Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here. And it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku, and are forming a… wait, wait." Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and blocked a few blaster shots. A droideka appeared and Obi-Wan was captured.

"Anakin. We will deal with Count Dooku; the most important thing to do is stay where you are. Protect Envoy Shaidene at all costs, that is your first priority." Mace Windu said through the transmission. "Understood, Master." Anakin said as the hologram faded out.

Anakin was furious, "Skywalker, we have to go after him! Geonosis is so close. He's your friend, your mentor. We have to go." Rena said to him. "He's like my brother, but I can't, the Council gave me a direct order." Anakin upsettingly said. "Since when were you one to listen to the rules? And anyways they said your first priority was to protect me, and I'm going to Geonosis." She said while readying the ship. He smiled. "I need to say goodbye to my mother, then let's go." Anakin said.

"Mom?" Anakin said as he walked into a bedroom. "Oh my son." Shmi sighed happily. "Mom, I have to leave. I have to save my Master." He said hoping that she would understand. "Is Qui-Gon in trouble?" Shmi asked. "No… He's been dead for ten years, Mom. My master is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's like my brother, I have to go and save him… again." He explained. "I understand, oh Ani, I'd been waiting to see you for so long, my son." His mother held his cheek. "I know, Mom." He said. "Who's the girl, Ani?" His mother asked with a smile on her face. "Her name's Rena. I've been assigned to protect her." He said, he felt a small amount of sadness come over him. "You love her." Shmi said with a small grin on her face. "Yes. But a Jedi is not supposed to love." Anakin sighed. "You're only human. Does she feel the same?" She asked. "Yes, we can't do anything about it though." He answered somberly. "Ani, I don't see love as a bad thing, son, don't give up on it. Without love, you'd have a lonely life." Shmi smiled. "I know. I love you, mom." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too." Shmi gave a grin, "Now go save your Master." He smiled at her.

Anakin left the house, this time when he left his mother he felt calmer, he didn't know if it was because he was leaving with Rena or if it was because he knew his mother was free and well. Either way he was content as he walked toward the ship.

"Anakin! Wait!" Owen yelled. He ran to Anakin and following him was C-3PO and Owen's R2 unit. "Here. Take them with you. C-3PO is yours already and R2-D2 is a gift for saving Shmi." Owen said. "Thank you, Owen." Anakin said. "Good luck." Owen ran back to the farm and Anakin boarded the ship.

They were soon at Geonosis. Anakin maneuvered around the large, rock mountains trying to find a place to hide the ship. Suddenly Rena noticed something "See those columns of steam? They're exhaust pipes." She said. "That'll do." He landed the ship down. "Ready?" She asked him. He nodded. They left the ship and the two droids behind. "Beep beeeeeep beep." (We should go with them.) R2 said as he started to roll after them. "My obtuse little friend, if they had needed our help they would have asked for it. You obviously have a great deal to learn about human behavior." C-3PO said. R2 beeped again (A/N: I'd translate what he said but I am NOT using that kind of language in _my_ story).

Rena and Anakin walked through the steam that filled the vent. "This place is… interesting." She said quietly. They reached a wall and a door opened up. Anakin walked in. _Oh yes, go _into_ the creepy opening… nothing bad could happen there! _She sarcastically thought. She followed him. The door shut behind them and Rena was becoming a bit worried…

The two walked down a long dark hallway, _I feel like I'm in a Holomovie this place is really freaking me out! _Rena shifted closer to Anakin and he smiled to himself. "You're not afraid are you?" He asked her in a teasing manner. "Of course not! What's there to be afraid of?" She asked sarcastically. As they walked they both sensed something. "Wait…" Anakin turned around as he ignited his lightsaber. Droids were coming out of secret compartments in the walls. "Can I be afraid now?" She yelled while running from the droids. "Yes!" She faintly heard him yell.

He sliced down the droids and ran to Rena who was opening a door. They ran through it and found themselves on a retracting bridge. "Sithspit." She faintly cursed and the door behind them shut. Anakin grabbed hold of a notch on the door and Rena fell down. "Rena!" He yelled down to her. "I'm fine!" She said standing up. She realized she was on a conveyer belt where a bunch of machines were working.

Anakin jumped down after her and ignited his lightsaber again. He fought off the odd flying creatures that attacked him. He dodged ammo that was being shot at him, farther along the conveyer belt Rena was having her own issues.

She saw large pieces of machinery pounding down on the belt to flatten anything that came in its way. "You've got to be kriffin' kidding me." She said to herself. She watched it intently trying to figure out when to run underneath it. She ran and was nearly crushed. To her complete surprise there was yet another one of those pieces of machinery. "Oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap, crap!" She yelled as she ran underneath the second one. And to her utter amazement there was a third one! _Third time's the charm I guess. _She darted under it and surprisingly she was still alive. She jumped over the remaining equipment.

Anakin cut down a few more creatures and jumped down onto another conveyer. He stood ready for more attackers.

On the other side of the room C-3PO and R2 opened the door to the machinery. "Oh my goodness. Shut me down." The droid said exasperated. What he saw before him stunned him. The room looked like a death trap. "Machines making machines… how perverse." R2 nudged him. "Calm down R2, I almost fell." And that's exactly what R2 wanted. The droid pushed him over the edge and C-3PO landed on a flying piece of machinery.

Rena was battling with a flying creature. She sent him soaring using the Force. "I guess that could have been worse." She said. Suddenly five of them swarmed her, knocking her down into a large metal cup-like holder. "Not good. Oh Skywalker why didn't you teach me how to Force-Jump?" She muttered to herself as she tried to climb out.

Anakin fought off more of the winged-creatures and jumped up to another conveyer belt. He turned around and was knocked down onto the belt. A piece of machinery enclosed his right arm in a metal case. He tried frantically to pull his arm out.

Rena was still trying to get out of the large container. And now that it was moving she was starting to panic. "Sithspit! Kriffin' machine!" She cursed a few more things in numerous languages. She heard the sound of something being poured and she realized that if she didn't get out soon she was going to die… again.

R2 flew over to the machine. He saw that Rena was going to get killed if he didn't do something. He found the dataport and started to communicate with it.

Anakin was still trying to pull his arm out as another machine shot a laser at it. He looked nervously at the machines in front of him.

Rena saw a piece of machinery go over the container, she was in shock. _I can't die now!_ She tried to get out again. R2-D2 stopped the machine just in the nick of time. "Oh thank the Force!" She sighed relieved. Just then then container she was in fell. She yelled as it hit the floor. She rolled out. Shockingly she was alright. "Well, that went well." She said.

Anakin saw large blades coming down. His eyes widened thinking on what to do. He rolled avoiding the first blade, and watched in horror as the second blade nearly cut his still encased arm. He curled up avoiding the next few blades. His arm was finally free and he reached for lightsaber. He looked down and saw it was cut in half. "Not again." He sighed, "Obi-Wan's gonna kill me."

Rena was surrounded by the creatures yet again, she Force-Pushed a few of them away and her hands gave off a faint blue glow. Suddenly they all swarmed again at her. She didn't really know how to use her powers fully and she was quickly over-powered.

Anakin watched as a bounty hunter flew at him. "Don't move Jedi." The bounty hunter said pointing his gun at Anakin. "Take him away!" The bounty hunter instructed to the droids that accompanied him.

* * *

Rena and Anakin found themselves back together, chained in a chariot, facing an arena. They were about to be killed in front of an audience. "Don't be afraid." Anakin said to her. "I'm not afraid to die, been there done that. I'm afraid that you will, and I know I wouldn't survive if that happened." She said to him looking him in the eyes. _We're gonna die anyway, I guess I should tell him how I feel._ "What do you mean?" He asked. "Anakin," This was the first time she said his first name, "I love you." He stood shocked trying to find his voice. "You love me?" He asked, "I thought that we had decided that falling in love would mess up our fates." He said to her. "It will. But it seems our fates are about to be ended. I figured why not, let's create a new fate." She said. He leaned in and she did also. They kissed each other as they were pulled out into the arena. Even though they were about to die Rena had never felt more at peace.

* * *

**A/N: Five reviews=early chapter! How'd you like it? Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Fear

**A/N: So So sooooooo sorry my internet was out! It was terrible! THanks to my reviewers and loyal readers. So I've been suffering from writer's block so this chapter's pretty short, also I'm working on another OC Star Wars Fanfic, I promise I will finish the New Fate fanfics but I am working on others so... Disclaimer: I'm still NOT Disney or George Lucas, I own only my characters.**

Chapter Eleven: A New Fear

Rena saw Obi-Wan chained up to a large column. _I can't believe I'm going to die… Again!_ She and Anakin were rushed off the chariot and chained onto separate columns of their own. She was trying to figure out how to get out of her chains then she had an idea… _A bobbi-pin! Thank god I wore my hair up! _Rena pulled a pin out of her hair and slipped it into her mouth, making sure no one saw it.

"I was beginning to wonder if you got my message." Obi-Wan said to Anakin as he was being chained up. "I retransmitted it just as you requested, Master… Then we decided to come and rescue you." Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan looked up at his chained hands, "Good job."

Rena watched in horror as three gates opened up, revealing terrible creatures. She recognized each animal. The first was an Acklay, a large spider like reptile that was known for its horrendous killing style, and it was heading for Obi-Wan. The second, a Reek, it was a rhino-like creature, with a big horn on its nose, it was making its way towards Anakin. And finally, the Nexu, a cat-like creature, horrid to look at and bred to kill, this one was coming for her.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She faintly heard Anakin say. She brought her head up to her chains and started to pick the lock with the pin. _I know this is a long shot, but please work! _She struggled but finally she unlocked one of her hand. _YES! Now what…._ She looked around. **'Climb' **_Force! I'm glad to hear you! What do you mean climb? I'll never make it up there! _**'It will buy you time, you will die if you don't. Now go!' **Rena decided not to argue and strained to climb up the tall pillar.

Anakin was trying not to panic as the Reek neared him. "Just relax. Concentrate." Obi-Wan said to him. "What about Rena?" He asked. "She seems to be on top of things." Obi-Wan said looking up. Anakin turned and saw her nearing the top of the pillar, he felt a little more relieved.

Obi-Wan dodged as the Acklay struck the pillar. He turned around and the Acklay broke his chains. His hands were still cuffed but at least he was free from the column. He moved as it started to slam its claws down, trying to hit him.

The Reek charged towards Anakin. He jumped and landed on top of it. He wrapped his chains around the horn and when the Reek backed up the chain broke. Unfortunately his hand were still bound together.

Rena stood on the pillar watching everything happen. She watched as Anakin rode the Reek and Obi-Wan avoiding the Acklay. It was too much. She was going into a full-blown panic attack. **'Please calm down, Irena.' **She watched as the Nexu neared her.

"Stop!" She yelled. And shockingly everything did. She looked around, the Nexu was stuck in mid-jump, the Acklay was just about to hit Obi-Wan, and the Reek was trying to be tamed by Anakin. "What… What the kriffin' Sith just happened?" Rena asked aloud, frightened. **'Your panic attacks makes you strong, you cause anomalies when they happen. This time it looks as though you have frozen time itself.' **_What? Why hasn't this happened before then?_** 'It has.' **_What? _**'When you woke up after being resurrected, you had a panic attack, did you not?' **_Yeah, I did but no anomalies happened. _**'Oh really? Couldn't you read minds after that? Didn't you brush it off as a curse from being brought back to life?' **_Well yes…_ **'And at the council meeting, you were reluctant on having everyone see your memories, were you not?' **_Yes…_ **'Your mental shields were impenetrable by all on the council. These anomalies that you have directly relate to the situation you are in. You're nearly as powerful as me, and you reach your full potential when these attacks happen.' **_Why didn't you tell me before then? _**'I was waiting to make sure what I saw was true. But that's not important, I believe you have some friends to save.' **_Wait. Anakin and I… Is that okay? _**'Yes and no.' **_What do you mean? Force? Force… Ugh…_

Rena looked around. She picked the lock on her other hand and slid down the pillar. _How do I take out a Nexu…_ She got an idea and used the Force to knock down a pillar on top of the animal. "I'm sorry." She said, then moved to the Acklay.

"Okay… You're freaky." She said looking up at it. She Force-Pushed Obi-Wan out of the way and then she sensed something. There were other Jedi here. She looked in the audience and saw one of them. She used the Force and called the Jedi's lightsaber over to her. "Well I guess now I can learn how to use one of these." She sliced at the Acklay, cutting off two of its legs then giving it a killing blow. "Sorry." She said to the fallen beast.

She went over to Anakin and killed the Reek. Rena reached out into the Force and brought two more lightsabers over to her. She breathed in. _How do I start time back up? _**'Simply clear your mind and say 'Start'.' **Rena calmed herself down and spoke, "Start."

Suddenly the audience let out a huge gasp, as did Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Here!" She said tossing one lightsaber to each of them. "What?" Obi-Wan asked astonished. He was no longer under the Acklay, he was beside it, and the Acklay was dead, killed by a lightsaber.

"What just happened? Envoy Rena, how did you get a lightsaber? What is going on?" Obi-Wan asked her. "It's a long story, believe me. I'll explain when we're all not facing imminent death!" Rena said while cutting off both Anakin's and Obi-Wan's cuffs. She intuitively twirled the blue lightsaber. "Where'd you learn to use that?" Anakin asked her. "Oh, I guess it's just instinct." She said.

Hundreds of droids filled the arena. They were the same ones that were going to kill Rena and her family. She stood shocked. "Sidious, he must be here. Either him or his apprentice…" She said she looked around. "There's too many of them." Obi-Wan spoke as he neared Rena and Anakin. "No we'll be fine. Trust me." Rena stated. The second she said that, all of the Jedi in the arena revealed themselves. Everyone was locked in battle, Rena included. She had no idea what she was doing but it felt natural to her. She and Anakin fought back to back, they were an unstoppable duo, it was amazing to behold. The droids encircled the Jedi and stopped firing.

"Master Windu," A voice, which Rena recognized as Dooku's, rang out through the arena, "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku." Windu stated. Rena looked around nervously, they were going to die. _I have faced death nearly three times on this rescue mission, I really need to get away from these Jedi! _

"Then, I'm sorry old friend." Dooku said as the droids raised their weapons at the Jedi. Everyone raised their lightsabers, ready to fight. "Look!" Rena said facing the sky. Large starships made their way into the arena. And Rena saw a familiar little green alien riding with a group of white armored troops.

**A/N: Be on the lookout for my new fanfics that I'll be posting sometime soon. Update in about a week!**


	12. Chapter 12: A New Choice

**A/N: Oh my god! I'm sorry! I had writers block for like ever! Thanks so much to the reviews and to the guest that just reviewed because you got me out of my writers block! Okay so disclaimer: I Still DONT OWN STARWARS! DARN IT! I honestly thought I would by now. Oh well... On to the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A New Choice

Rena watched silently as the white troops engulfed the arena, killing hundreds of the droids. Anakin and the other Jedi reflected blast shots as they backed up onto the starships. He helped Rena aboard the ship and they started to take off.

In the Arena below them none realized the young boy holding his father's helmet with tears in his eyes.

"If Dooku escapes, rally more star systems to his cause he will." Yoda said to the Jedi. Rena looked at him with uncertainty. "How do you know?" She asked. "Saw it in a vision I did." He said with a somber look.

Suddenly more blast shots came pouring at them. Rena gripped a bar as the ship turned to avoid being hit. "Hold on!" Obi-Wan warned while igniting his lightsaber. _No Sithspit, Captain Obvious!_ Anakin grabbed the bar as well. His hand nearly touching hers. They looked into each other's eyes and had a silent understanding. No one could know they had feelings for one another.

"Aim above the fuel cells!" Anakin yelled to the Captain. The ship blasted and the fuel cells went up in flames. "Good call, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan said to him while smiling. Anakin smirked back. A ship that was flying next to them was hit and exploded. Rena instinctively grabbed for Anakin's hand and their fingers interlocked for a second. They then realized they had company and let go almost immediately. But not before Obi-Wan saw…

"Attack those Federation starships quickly!" Obi-Wan ordered. Rena looked down at the battle that was going on, on the ground. "Yes, Sir!" A pilot yelled back. The ship veered sharply to the right and Rena started to tumble backwards. "Holy Sithspit!" She said trying to regain balance. Anakin grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Thanks." She said shakily. Obi-Wan eyed the two curiously… Why we're they acting so odd, He wondered. They landed on a platform and the Jedi stepped out. "Stay here Rena." Anakin said to her. "What? No way. I'm coming." She said with a fierce look in her eye.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?" She asked him. "Because I won't be able to protect you." He said with a pleading look in his eye. "I have a lightsaber." She said, showing him the cylindrical metal hilt. "You don't have proper training." He said sternly. "Well I handled myself pretty well back in the Arena." She retorted.

"Will you two stop bickering!" Obi-Wan shouted to them, "Rena is coming with us, Anakin."

Rena smiled triumphantly. "She can't. She'll get hurt." Anakin said nearly pleaded. "We need all the power we can get." Obi-Wan said in a that's-the-end-of-the-conversation sort of tone. "Stay behind me." Anakin said to her through gritted teeth. "Sure thing, Skywalker." She smiled and they walked into the cave.

Rena couldn't help but feel a familiarity with this odd cold place. They walked in silence with their lightsabers ignited. They reached a dimly lighted room where a shadowy figure was standing. "You will pay for the Jedi you killed today, Dooku." Anakin said, spitting the words out like poison.

"Oh no no no no no no nooooooooooooo." Rena said with a shocked look on her face. She finally realized why this looked so familiar. This was one of her visions.

"What?" Anakin asked, his eyes still on Dooku. "Skywalker, please don't charge at the Sith by yourself like the Lone Jedi." **(A/N: The Lone Ranger… lol) **"How did you…" He was cut off by her. "I saw this in a vision. Trust me we only stand a chance if we all fight together." She said and the two Jedi exchanged a glance.

"Now!" Obi-Wan ordered and the trio attacked Dooku. "Who is this lovely lady?" Dooku sneered as he looked at Rena. "Are you a Sith, girl?" He asked while looking at her yellow-golden eye. "Nope!" She said while swinging at his head, unfortunately he blocked it. He backed away and put out his hand, "I don't want to deal with you two." Dooku force pushed Obi-Wan and Anakin away.

Obi-Wan hit a metal object and was pinned down to the ground. Anakin hit his head against the wall and was knocked out. "Now, girl. I sense great power in you." Dooku said while circling her. "And conflict. Much conflict." He sneered. "I have no idea what you're talking about, _Sith_." She lied. _Of course I have conflict in me, idiot, I am the light and the dark, I'm a part of the kriffing Force… Literally!_

"Use your anger, and your hate." He said with a menacing look in his eye. "I can't." She said simply. It was true, she couldn't belong to the Sith or Jedi, it was in her prophecy. "Yes, yes you can. Join the Dark side." He scoffed. "No, I mean I literally can't. Like it's not possible. At all. Even if I wanted to." She laughed at his expression.

"What?" She questioned. "I have just got new orders… Rena." Dooku said with an evil smile. "How do you know…" "Know your name? My master just contacted me through our bond. Dear, sweet Rena you are very important aren't you?" Dooku said. Rena raised her lightsaber a bit higher ready to strike, but she was suddenly stopped by an invisible Force. "Rena, you may be a part of the Force, but you are not experienced enough to beat me. I am stronger than you little girl." He sneered as he summoned two droids. She tried to use the Force to push them back but found her powers were gone.

_Force! Help! What do I do!?_**'Rena, this is important, you must keep the balance, you must be taken by them. I can't let you use your abilities on them, not yet.' **_WHAT?! BUT THEY'RE THE BAD GUYS! THEY ARE EVIL! THEY ARE KRIFFING E-V-I-L! _**'Are they? I think you've been spending too much time with the Jedi, dear child. Order and Chaos. We need both. And right now I need you to be with the Sith for a bit.' **_Will I be safe? _**'For now.'** _Fine…._

She held her hands out to be cuffed, and a force-inhibitor was placed around her neck. She nearly fainted… Correction she did faint. "Rena!" Anakin yelled as he regained consciousness. He watched as she was taken out of the room.

Anakin charged at Dooku, but the Sith only laughed. "I thought you learned your lesson boy." The Sith sneered. "I'm a slow learner." Anakin said through gritted teeth. They engaged in combat.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks my loyal awesome readers, and favorites, and followers! Okay review, and I'll try to not have writers block, I'd say I'd get another chapter up in between 1-3 weeks, depending on if I clear the rest of my writeers block. Oh and by the way, I'm working on another story! So watch for it! Okay... Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Surrounding

**A/N: Hello! Okay so in this chapter we are gonna figure out why Rena was chosen and How the Jedi and Sith came to be! This chapter was so much fun to write! Disclaimer: I don't own this, Disney does now, so *Waves hand in the air* Move along!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A New Surrounding

Before Rena could realize, she was encased in a terrible darkness. Then a blinding light chased it away. Once again, she found herself in a very familiar bright white room. A woman with a radiant smile was standing only a few feet away from her.

_"Why?" _Rena asked, hate filling her eyes. _"Why is this so important? I don't understand! And how am I here?!" _**'I am aware that you don't, but there must always be a balance, you being with the Jedi tipped that balance, now I need you to shift it back. And Rena, I am the Force, a silly little Force-inhibitor can hardly stop me.' **

Rena walked up to the Force in an almost menacing way. _"How can you care for the Sith?! After all that they've done! They tried to kill my family! And me! In my vision I saw them corrupt the man I love! All the Dark Side does is turn people into monsters! How can you ever sympathize with them? And why now? Why hasn't this ever come up? Why?" _Rena fell to the ground, collapsing on her knees.

The Force kneeled down next to her. **'I will show you.'** The Force placed her hand on Rena's shoulder. Suddenly the world around Rena began to disappear and change into a dark war-ridden place.

* * *

The only thing Anakin could think about was Rena. He had to find her and get her back. He couldn't let anything happen to her. _Obi-Wan_, Anakin thought, _He is to blame for this, if he would have just listened, Rena wouldn't be in danger._ Anakin was snapped back into reality as Dooku swung his blade, nearly hitting Anakin.

"I feel the anger in you, boy!" Dooku scoffed, their blades locked in a V shape. "You'll fail again!" Dooku laughed. "You'll fail just as you failed your mother. You left her while she was still a slave." Dooku's lightsaber clashed with Anakin's. "How selfish of you!"

"How would you know that?" Anakin asked through gritted teeth. "My master likes to keep tabs on his targets!" Dooku sidestepped to avoid Anakin's blade. "And that lovely lady, Miss Rena, you've failed her too." Dooku threw some things at Anakin using the Force. Anakin's face twisted in anger. "Is Rena a touchy subject for you, boy?" Dooku taunted. Anakin's eyes filled with hate, he tried desperately to stay calm, the way a Jedi would.

"Oh… I see… You care for her…" Dooku laughed in a manic way. Anakin attacked. "Oh no… it's more than that…. You love her…" Dooku speculated while their blades clashed once again. "Well… Well… Not only have you failed her and your mother, you failed the very Jedi Order! What would Master Kenobi think? How can Rena even stand to look at you, all you are is a failure!" Dooku laughed.

That's when Anakin lost it. His actions became more fluent and his thinking focused on one thing: Kill Dooku. Anakin smirked evilly as the blades crossed once again. He saw the fear in Dooku's eyes for a split second, then he sent the Sith back with a Force-Push. "No Anakin!" Anakin heard Obi-Wan shout. Anakin stumbled back a bit, his head drooping down somewhat. He realized that he was using the Dark Side. And the scariest thing about that was that he didn't want to stop.

* * *

Rena slowly rose to her feet. _"What… What's going on?" _**'I am showing you a memory… And the reason why I chose you to be my representative….' **Rena looked around her war-ridden surroundings. _"Where are we? When are we?" _The Force smiled at Rena, **'Let me start my story…' **

** 'A long time ago, in a Galaxy far far away…'** The Force started to walk, Rena followed it. **'It was a period of war. Humans killing Humans mercilessly… All for power.' **Rena looked up to the sky, watching bombs fly down to the ground. **'I watched them… Though they did not know me as the Force, they had many names for me, all to which I responded to…'**

** 'I finally had enough of this killing, and decided to intervene…' **Rena watched as the Force waved her hand and their surroundings changed.

Rena saw a young man with silver hair and tattered clothes, he was on some sort of com-link that had a symbol of an apple on it. "Brother…" The silver-haired man said into the device. "I know, I know… They are going to attack… Hurry over here… Yes! It is safer! Please bring your family, come to the bunker…. It's your only chance at surviving another bombing…. Okay, Goodbye." The man pressed the screen of his device and put it in his pocket. He ran outside and into a cellar… correction it looked to be a bunker.

"_Who's the guy?" _

'**His name is Jedidiah.'**

* * *

Obi-Wan jumped into the action, his lightsaber ignited. "Anakin, we can't defeat him alone." Obi-Wan said cautiously. His Padawan's eyes lit up in anger once again. "Anakin… We have to get Rena…" Obi-Wan noticed how Anakin's expression softened at her name.

Suddenly a new presence entered the room. "Take care of Dooku, I will. Get Envoy Rena you must." Yoda said while igniting his own lightsaber. Obi-Wan nodded, and followed Anakin down an eerie passage. "We will find her." Obi-Wan said, hoping to help ease his Padawan's mind.

* * *

Rena watched as Jedidiah paced back and forth anxiously for nearly ten minutes. Then, the door to the bunker flew open. A man with a woman and two children walked in. "Seth!" Jedidiah sighed with relief. "Thank God!" Jedidiah embraced his brother.

"_What does this family have to do with the Force?"_

'**Listen…'**

"Uncle Jedi!" One of the children screamed in delight while hugging Jedidiah.

"_What? Wait a minute! I thought his name was Jedidiah…"_

'**Jedi is the nickname his brother gave him.'**

"That nickname you gave me stuck, brother." Jedidiah said, somewhat annoyed. "Well I had to call you something funny!" Seth said with a laugh. He looked at his children and said, "When Uncle Jedi started to speak, he couldn't say my name all he could say was-."

"Sith." Jedidiah cut his brother off while smiling.

"_No way! Jedi and Sith? They… But… How… What?"_

'**Jedidiah and Seth were as thick as thieves ever since they were little. I noticed this and decided to give them some of my power…'**

Their surroundings changed again. This time the two brothers were both in a deep sleep. Out of nowhere a bright blue light filled them both.

'**I spoke to them while they were sleeping. I explained their new powers. I also told them how to pass their powers on to others. Soon the war that was raging on their planet was eradicated.'**

Seth was now meditating peaceful. "Dad! Look what I found!" A girl, around the age of twelve, yelled to Seth. "What is it, Ebony?" He asked his daughter. "I don't know!" She said while holding out her fist. She slowing opened it and revealed a glowing red crystal. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked while he marveled at it. "Ebony! You found it!" Seth said gleefully. "What do you mean?" She questioned. "This is the crystal from my vision. Where did you find it?" He asked her. "Down near the riverbank."

'**I told Seth what to do with the crystal, and how to make it into a weapon.'**

Seth stood before his brother and his daughter Ebony. "What should we call it?" Jedidiah asked while taking the metal cylindrical object in his hand. "I know Uncle Jedi!" A new voice shouted. In came a little boy about seven years old. "A light sword!"

"Ethan… That's too silly." Ebony said to her younger brother. "Is not!" Ethan retorted back. "I kinda like it." Jedidiah smiled. "I was thinking a laser saber!" Ebony softly pouted. "Why don't we use both?" Jedidiah asked them. "Yeah, let's call it a… lightsaber." Seth said, hoping his children would be happy. "Okay!" They both said at the same time.

'**The brothers each developed a different style in which to use their lightsabers. And soon they developed a new way to use their powers.'**

"The way you fight Seth. It's not right!" Jedidiah groaned to his brother. "What? At least I'm not an emotionless when I fight!" His brother countered. "You let your emotions get the best of you! If I wasn't there you would have killed our attacker!" Jedidiah retorted back. "No I don't! Just because I fight for my family doesn't mean I'd kill anyone!" Seth shouted. "You need to be mindful! You let them cloud your judgment!" Jedidiah yelled. "I'm not alone like you! I have people to protect! I can't be emotionless!" Seth sneered to his brother.

'**They started to argue more and more. Then both of them hit their breaking point.'**

Seth stood over a lifeless body while his brother fell to his knees. "How could you? You killed him! He was innocent!" Jedidiah growled. "He deserved what he got!" Seth yelled. "You killed him for no reason!" Jedidiah shouted. "I killed him to protect my family!"

"Ever since your wife died your emotions have been everywhere! But this? This is not right!" Jedidiah retorted. "Don't tell me what is right! You know nothing! I have to protect my children!" Seth roared back. "They are clouding your judgment!" Jedidiah yelled.

'**They turned on each other… Their bond broken. Jedidiah was scared for his niece and nephew. And he did the worse thing possible, he took them away from his brother.'**

"Give me back my children!" Seth yelled to his brother. "You are dangerous! I am protecting them!" Jedidiah shouted back. Suddenly, Seth ignited his red lightsaber and lunged at his brother. They locked in battle. Blue blade clashed against red. "Your emotions blind you." Jedidiah said while blocking a deadly blow. "You fight with anger and hate and fear!" Jedidiah yelled to his brother. Their blades crossed in a V shape. "And all it's gotten you is suffering! And that's all it will ever get you!" Jedidiah said with a painfully sad look.

'**They battled for a straight hour. And then…'**

"Don't make me kill you." Jedidiah raised his blade so it was only an inch away from his brother's throat. Seth, in a desperate move tried to ignite his lightsaber once again. Jedidiah was expecting it and knocked it from his hand. "Seth…" He said in a somber voice.

Seth lurched forward to attack, and Jedidiah stabbed his brother in his chest. "NO!" Jedidiah yelled to his brother. "I…. hate you… _Jedi_…" Seth sneered, while trying to catch his breath. "I love you, _Sith_. And I always will. You're my brother."

'**Seth died, and two years later so did Jedidiah. But Seth's kids on the other hand played a very important part in the Jedi/Sith history we know today.'**

A twenty year old Ebony trained young children that were in tune with the Force, as did her fifteen year old brother.

'**They trained the new children in the way of their uncle. And they called it the way of the Jedi. They made sure the children didn't form bonds in fear of the kids suffering the way that their own father did.'**

Ebony and Ethan sat in their make-shift training room, waiting for their students to come in. "What are they supposed to call us?" Ethan asked her. "What do you mean?" Ebony questioned. "I mean, I don't want to be called a teacher! That's boring." Ethan groaned. "Well I don't know… How about professor?"

"No."

"Instructor?"

"No…"

"Coach?"

"Nah.."

"Mentor?"

"Well… never mind no."

"Ugh! You're hopeless!"

"Shut up Ebony!"

"How about Master?"

"Yes I like that! Master Ethan. It sounds good doesn't it?"

Their class walked in, and they told their students what to call them. "Now, any questions?" Ebony asked. A young girl raised her hand. "What do you call non-Jedi, Masters?" Ethan and Ebony looked at each other and had a silent understanding. "They are called Sith. And they are evil. Jedi use the light side of the Force, while Sith use the dark…"

"_Force? This was a good insight but what does this have to do with why you chose me?" _**'You are a descendant of Ethan, or rather Ethan Shaidene. I know you will help me…' **_"Help you with what?" _**'Rena, I saw brothers be torn apart in the past, and families killing each other because they are either Sith or Jedi, I hoped for a better future, but what I saw was two brothers being torn apart yet again, and a family being broken…'**

** 'I knew you would fall in love with Anakin and I know that you would do anything to keep him alive. Rena, what I've created cannot continue.'**

_ "Force… What do you mean?_

'**There cannot be anymore Sith… or Jedi.'**

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think of my backstory I created! Okay and two questions: What's your favorite character from A New Fate? And what is your favorite pairing? Is it Anakin/OC? Obi-Wan/OC? Anidala (My LEAST favorite, but whatever)?**


	14. Teaser!

**A/N: So if you couldn't tell, I had bad writers block! Like really really bad, so I'm very sorry. So I had to post something right? Here's a teaser for Chaoter Fourteen which I'm working on!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: A New Goal

_"What! What do you mean?" _Rena practically screamed. **'The Jedi and the Sith fight for diferent reasons, that in then end will extermated almost all life in the galaxy. When I created them, I never intended for there to be a light or dark side. I thought by giving them power that they would help, but didn't. Both Jedi and Sith only destroyed…'**

_"What do you mean by there can't be anymore Jedi or Sith, Force?" _Rena asked more forcefully. **'I need both of them to do the impossible. I need them to accept one another. This galaxy is going into a war, and the outcome of it will either save billions of lives, or destroy them.'**

_"And how are we supposed to get them to accept each other?" _

'**You.' **

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second, what do you mean me?"_

'**You are there common ground, both want you…'**

_"Yeah, and none can have me, remember? That was in my phropecy, ya no the one YOU created!"_

'**I know, and that is true, neither can have you. But nevertheless they want you, and would do anything to get you.'**

_ "So I've seen, if you don't recal I am currently being held CAPTIVE by these kriffing SITH!"_

'**And you will remain with them. You need to make the balance even, then the next part of your mission will take place.'**

_"How do I make the balance even?"_

'**Until then, young one.' **

_"Wait!"_

_ "Force?"_

_ "I kriffing HATE it when you do that!"_

* * *

**A/N: How was the Teaser? Good? Bad? Boring? I want to here your thoughts! Oh and a shout out to the guest that motivated me to work on this! And one more thing! I've posted a new story! It's called Powers Unknown, and I think it's gonna be one of my better stories. Okay 'til the next update! Review! Follow! Favorite! Disclaimer: No, I don't own this, cuz if I did it would be canon.**


	15. Chapter 14 Cont

Suddenly Rena woke up, her force inhibitor gone… she looked around… she was in a dirty cell… "A ship… I'm on a ship…" She whispered, still foggy from just waking up. She looked down at her hands which were removed of hand cuffs and replaced by zip-ties. She tried pulling them apart, but only succeeded in digging into her wrists. "Kriff." She swore silently. "I can use the Force. I'm a Force user, I can do this." She consitrated, trying to break them, but nothing happened. "Damn it!" She yelled.

Two guards opened the cell door. "Who the Sith are you?" Rena asked, only receiving silence as an answer. "Where are we going?" She questioned, again silence filling the void. "I already don't like you." Rena mumbled, and was pushed along into a very dark dark room.

A hooded figure stood in the middle of the chamber. Rena shifted uneasily, feeling the Dark Side radiating off the figure. "Sidious." She whispered in realization. "You… you… you bastard!" Rena yelled at him. "Nice to see you again, dear Rena." Sidious laughed. "I hate you! You creep!" Rena gritted her teeth. "No, no, Rena. You know what Master Yoda says, Hate leads to the Dark Side." He gave a bitter laugh. Rena took a step towards him, only to be held back by a guard. "And now, I'm going to kill you." Sidious gave a grin and raised his hands. "You can't." Rena said quickly. He stopped only a moment. "If you kill me, there will be no chance of balance. And you will die."

"Die? I cannot die! You try to fool me!" Sidious sneered, he held his hand out, sending a few bolts of lightning at her. She dropped to her knees. "Ow! Force! Are you kriffing kidding me?" Rena gasped, looking up at Sidious. "I need to be alive to keep the balance. You kill me all Sithspit will break loose." Rena said through gritted teeth. He looked at her curiously, then closed his eyes.

"Lock her up! Keep her alive, the longer she is with us, the more powerful the Dark Side gets. Go!" Sidious ordered. Rena gave him one last death glare before being rushed out.

The two guards threw her down in her cell, and locked the door. Rena begrudgingly sat down on the floor. "Damsel in distress. I don't like being the kriffing damsel in distress!" Rena yelled. She looked around, there was no way of escape, and she absolutely hated it. _I love you Anakin, if you can even here me._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review, favorite! Follow! Do what ever! Pleas give your feed back! And Ask any questions and I will try to answer them! I DISCLAIM Star Wars! Lol...


	16. Chapter 16: A New Clue

Anakin could barely think, he could barely breathe, as he ran down the corridor. "Anakin, is there something going on between you and Rena?" Obi-Wan asked his apprentice as they turned a corner. Anakin chose to ignore his Master's question, and began probing the Force, trying to find Rena's signature.

"Anakin. Are you and Rena involved?" Obi-Wan repeated. Anakin gave a worried expression, but as quickly as it came, it left. "Why would you ask that, Master?" Anakin asked. "Anakin… I heard what Dooku said." Obi-Wan answered, disappointment lacing his voice.

* * *

Rena couldn't stop pacing, trying to think of a way to get out of the cell. She suddenly realized a question she had not bothered to ask the Force. _"Um… how long do I have to stay here?"_ **'Until the balance is made.'** _"Okay… but how long is that?"_ **'How long were you at the Jedi Temple?'** _"Like two days… I think."_ **'Then there's your answer.'** _"Two days?! That seems too easy…"_ **'Getting the Balance is only the first step, Irena.'** _"And what would the next one be_?" **'Finding the relics…'**

Rena sighed as she sat down on the cold floor. "This is crazy…" She mumbled to herself. "But it's only two days. I guess I can live with that…" Rena felt a chill run through her. "But how am I going to escape?" She wondered aloud, feeling helpless once more.

* * *

"Master, is this really a good time to talk about this?" Anakin asked. "How long has it this been going on!" Obi-Wan half-shouted. "Master-" Anakin began, only to be cut off. "No, Anakin, just answer me."

* * *

Rena suddenly felt a presence. A presence she would know anywhere. _Anakin! _She yelled through the Force, and felt an overwhelming sense of relief from him. _Rena, where are you?_ He asked through their newly discovered bond. _Anakin, you can't save me._ Rena said with a sigh. _What do you mean? Rena just tell me where you are, it'd make finding you easier. _He sent back, worry evident in his voice. _Skywalker, listen, I can't leave. Not yet._ But instead of getting an answer back, she heard footsteps coming from outside her cell-door.

Two guards, from the looks of them they were Geonosisan, grabbed her by her arms and dragged her out of the cell. She didn't even put up a fight, _If I can't leave now anyways what's the point?_

* * *

**A/N: So I owe you guys an explanation. Why haven't I updated in a while? Well good question, I'm working on a Star Wars Fanfilm! Yep you read that right! So most of my time has been dedicated to that! Hey, quick question, who's your favorite star wars character? Maybe I can give them a bit of a cameo in this story! Okay well I gtg. Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not George Lucas. Reviews are appreciated! thanks to the last two reviewers! You gave me motivation to write this little bit of a Chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17: A New Sith?

**A/N: So this chapter is a little darkish, just a warning.**

The two guards pushed Rena through an open door, nearly falling, she straightened herself back up. In the middle of the room she saw a hooded figure. "To what do I owe this marvelous pleasure, Sidious?" Rena sarcastically asked.

The Sith only gave an eerie cackle before gesturing to a chair. "Please, my dear, join me." He said, sitting down at the adjacent chair which looked more like a throne. Rena hesitated, _What are you planning, Sidious?_

But nevertheless she sat down, making herself comfortable. Well as comfortable as she could be with zip-ties digging into her skin.

"What do you want?" She scoffed. He responded with a disturbing grin. "I want you." He said, with that Rena sprang out of her seat. "Excuse me?" She disbelievingly asked. "Look, I'm not flattered at all, I think you're kriffing out of your mind! And I have a boyfriend, so…. Yeah. Okay I'm gonna leave now." Rena began to walk away from Sidious.

"Impudent girl! That's not what I meant! I want you to become my apprentice!" Sidious sneered. Rena gave a skeptical look. "Didn't we already go through this? I can't belong to either the _Sith_ or Jedi, get that into your brain old man!" Rena shouted. Sidious shot her a death glare and raised his hand.

Sith-Lightning shot out from his finger tips, and before Rena could react she was on the floor. "Really? Did you seriously just do that?" She questioned through gritted teeth. "You will learn to be respectful, girl." Sidious sneered.

"That's not likely." Rena replied with a fake smile. Sidious another shock of lightning. Rena clenched her teeth together. "I will break you." Sidious said with a sinister grin. "I'm not easily broken." Rena slowly rose to her feet, in defiance to the Sith.

Anakin was scared. And he was rarely ever scared. The minute Rena didn't respond through the Force he began to worry, and Obi-Wan could tell. "Anakin, why didn't you come to me?" Obi-wan asked, "I would have helped you get over this little infatuation with Rena."

Anakin shot his Master an angry glare. "This isn't some infatuation," He said, "I love her."

Sidious laughed at the girl, he focused on the Dark Side and blasted the lightning at her. Rena fell once more, but something strange happened, she wasn't affected by the lightning, it didn't hurt her at all. She felt as if she was the lightning, she was one with it. She rose.

Rena's eyes flickered, both becoming a deep yellow in color. "Good, Rena, good…" Sidious said with a pleased with himself. "Oh no. This is not good for you." Rena sneered aiming her own hands. She didn't know what she was doing, or how she was doing it, but she shot Sith Lightning at him.

Sidious ignited his lightsaber, blocking the lightning, and his amusement turned quickly into an emotion he rarely felt, fear.

Rena felt the Dark Side radiating off her and she reveled in it. She began tossing different object at Sidious, using the Force.

Obi-Wan was shocked, how could he fail his Padawan so miserably? What would Qui-Gon think if he could see him now? What would the Council think?

Suddenly both Jedi felt a darkness, a darkness unlike any other. "I sense it too." Obi-Wan said to his apprentice, the two started running towards the middle of the ship. They came upon a room guarded by two Geonosisan troops.

The Guards aimed there weapons at the Jedi. Obi-Wan knocked their blasters out of their hands, and the Geonosisans ran.

Rena sent another wave of lightning at Sidious, "I wonder how easily you'll break." Rena scoffed. She heard the door to the chamber open, but she ignored the two presences she felt enter the room. "Now I get to have my revenge…" She said with a broad smile, her Sith eyes alight.

"Rena! Stop!" A voice yelled to her, though she chose to ignore it. She focused and released her lightning on Sidious, who blocked it with his lightsaber, sending some of it back to Rena. She was knocked out as she hit the floor.

"Rena!" Anakin yelled with worry as he ran over to her fallen figure. He probed the Force, and felt that she was still alive. Anakin watched as the mysterious Sith, whom Rena had been battling with, vanished.

"Anakin, you must leave." Obi-Wan said, "And get her to safety." He gestured to Rena. Obi-Wan began to run in the direction the Sith had been. "Master-"

"No, Anakin, you won't be coming with me, get Rena to safety now." Obi-Wan explained and began running once more.

Anakin lifted Rena up bridal-style, and headed out of the corridor.

**A/N: Thanks to the last two reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to you two and to all my readers! So you liking the story? Any favorite parts? Okay follow, favorite, and as always REVIEW! Seriously, it makes my day and makes me want to write. Til next time!**


	18. A New Mission

**A/N: A bit of a fluffy chapter that I completely enjoyed writing. My lovely reviewers, followers and favoriters. you guys rock, seriously, I'm dedicating this Chapter to you!**

* * *

Anakin ran through another passage, he could sense he was nearing the exit of the ship, when Rena started to wake up. "Skywalker?" She mumbled into his chest. "Finally up? Did you have a nice nap?" He quipped.

Her mismatched one yellow, one blue, eyes met his sky colored ones. "That's not funny." She said with a very small grin. "I thought it was." He said lightheartedly.

Rena, now fully awake, looked around, and noticed she was in Anakin's arms. "Um… Skywalker?" She said uncertainly. "Yeah?" He looked down at her. "I think I can walk, I didn't break my legs or anything." Rena said and he let her down from his grasp.

She swayed back and forth as she stood, but soon regained balance. "What did I miss?" She ask, following Anakin down a corridor. "Well, the Sith you were fighting vanished, Obi-Wan went after him, and you and I are going to get to safety on the ship we came in." Anakin explained.

"And you're just fine with that? Not being part of the action? Aren't you the shoot first ask later type of guy?" Rena pointed out as they rounded a corner. "Not when it comes to you. As soon as I know your safe, then I'll go help my Master." Anakin said with grin.

"Well, aren't you sweet." Rena teased. The two ran out of the ship and onto the dusty world of Geonosis. In the distance Rena could see the outline of the starship they came in.

"Skywalker, I want to help you with Sidious." Rena said, turning to him. "No, you can't, you were just knocked unconscious, the only thing you're going to do is see a med-droid."

"But I'm fine… I think…" She insisted. "Rena, your pretty banged up, your still untrained, you were hit with Sith-Lightning, please, just do what I'm asking." He said.

"But I'm not some damsel in distre-"

"I'm not saying you are… you're a hero taking a break." He said as they neared the starship. Rena gave up, realizing that she was feeling pretty dizzy _and_ probably shouldn't be moving. Before she entered the ship she turned to Anakin.

"Be careful, the guy likes Lightning." She said caressing his cheek in her hand. She tilted her head up and the two shared a passionate kiss. "I love you." She whispered. "I know." He said with a smirk. She only laughed and walked into the starship.

Immediately she was greeted by two med-droids as well as a few concerned pilots. "Are you alright miss?" The youngest pilot, a teal skinned Twi'lek, asked as Rena was brought into the Ship's Medbay. "Um ask me in a little bit." Rena said sitting down on a bed. The two droids started scanning her.

"Where are the other Jedi?" The Twi'lek questioned. "Facing a Sith somewhere." Rena sighed and watched the droids. She then turned to the Twi'lek. "I'm Rena." Rena said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kinsa Rha. Newest pilot to join the crew." The Twi'lek said with a grin.

* * *

Anakin found his Master mere seconds after he enter the Sith's ship. And he wasn't in good shape. A blaster wound to his shoulder was bleeding. "Master, what happened?" Anakin asked. "I had a run in with a few of the braver guards. But the Sith is gone! He's nowhere to be found." Obi-Wan said, uncharacteristically angry. "I've placed a tracker on the ship. We should leave." He said to Anakin and the two ran.

* * *

Rena observed Kinsa. "How old are you?" She asked the Twi'lek. "Just turned fourteen-standard-years yesterday." Kinsa said with a smile. "You're only fourteen?!" Rena said with shock. "Yep, and the best pilot here!" Kinsa gave a grin. "Well, I'm gonna go, nice talking with ya!" The Twi'lek walked out of the room.

Rena laid down on the bed, and suddenly found herself closing her eyes. She drifted into a deep sleep. But, the Force had other plans.

Rena's eyes fluttered open, she looked around the room she was in, everything was bright white. _"Well, what do you want to talk about now Force? I didn't stay with the blasted Sith for two days so I'm sure you have something to say about that, right?" _

'**You are correct, Irena. And this has caused a temporary setback.' **

"_Meaning what? I have to wait until I see another Sith and follow him around like a lost Nexu?"_

'**No, meaning we are taking a new course of action. As much as I hate it, the balance will have to come later, when the next opportunity presents itself.'**

"_So what exactly am I going to do?"_

'**Right now, you must recover, not only from the Sith-Lightning, but from your dabble into the Dark Side.'**

"_So I'm getting a vacation?"_

'**Partial vacation, you'll be needing training if you are to proceed with the next step.'**

"_Yes finding the relics. But who's going to train me? I haven't learned a thing from anyone!"_

'**I will send a vision to Master Yoda, he'll know who is to train you. Goodbye, dear one.'**

"_Yeah, yeah. See ya later…"_

Rena woke up and to her surprise Anakin was sitting next to her, his face showing concern. "How long was I out?" She asked him while sitting up. "Two hours." He answered. "Where are we?" Rena questioned truly curious.

"About a parsec away from Coruscant. We should be there in thirty minutes." Anakin gave her a small smile before asking, "Are you alright, you look shaken."

"I just had an interesting conversation with the Force." Rena sighed, "And I have a lot of work to do. But the good news is I get a vacation, for a bit anyway to actually _learn_ how to use the Force. You know I haven't been taught a thing…" Rena said.

"A vacation? Where?" He asked her. "I don't know, maybe Naboo, maybe Dantooine or Alderann, I've heard good things about Alderann." Rena answered. "Well, wherever you decide to go I'll go to." Anakin said, fear in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you, Rena, I thought you were dead or dying." He whispered in a voice so low Rena could barely hear him. "Anakin, I'm fine…I'm alive… I'm here…" Rena said before giving him a kiss.

"I can't lose you, if I ever did I would be lost." He said wrapping his arms around her. Rena desperately wanted to tell him that he'll never lose her, but that simply wasn't true, she was leading a hard life, one that was full of danger. "I love you more than words can describe, Skywalker…" She said meaning every word.

"I love you too."

And the two held each other.

**A/N: So this one didn't have really any action, why? Well, I'm setting everything up for my final few chapters of this story, and setting the beginning of this ones Sequel. Reviews seriously keep me going! (Special thanks to (Saiyan Angel Blue: I totally hear Across the Star love theme too!, AlishaCorral123:Thanks so much!, and The Guests: Thanks to the both of you!) For Reviewing, you guys so motivated me!)**

**Okay well I'm gonna go now. Review, Follow, Favorite! Until next time!**


	19. Quick Announcement!

**Hey lovely Wreaders (yes, I'm spelling it with a W...)! So this is purely an Announcement! I'm going to rewrite the first two Chapters of my story, no information is changing just making it a better read! Oh and I've started on Chapter what is it? Like 18? Yeah okay I'll go with that! Thanks reviewers! And Followers! And Favoriters! **

**Until next Time!**


	20. A New Friend

**A/N: Just got a twitter, Follow me VerinaWrinn for story updates and star wars what not! Okay now to the Fanfic!**

The ship entered the Jedi Temple Hangar Bay. Rena and Anakin gave each other one last kiss before they would have to return to the 'real' world. The two walked out of the starship followed by Obi-Wan who had a bacta patch on his shoulder. He eyed the two curiously.

Obi-Wan prayed to the Force that Rena didn't return Anakin's feelings, all hope would be lost if she did…

Rena looked over to him, "Obi-Wan, did Master Yoda get here before us, by chance?"

"Most likely. I can Comm him, if you'd like." He said, she nodded in response. "Master, have you arrived at the Temple?" Obi-Wan asked into the comlink. "Hmmm yes, arrive I have. Council meeting I've called. Bring Envoy Shaidene and Padawan Skywalker with you, you will." Yoda said.

Rena looked over at Anakin. He gave her a small grin and she returned it with a smirk. Obi-Wan lead them into the Council Room and he took his seat. The two teenagers stood in the middle of the room, facing the Jedi Masters.

"Irena, step forward, will you." Rena took a step forward. "A vision, the Force has sent me. To be trained by Padawan Skywalker you are to be." Master Yoda explained. "I am?" She asked, she had hoped it would be him but had doubted it.

"Hmmm, yes. Made that clear, the Force did." Yoda answered and turned to Anakin. "Be given the rank of Jedi Knight you will, Padawan Skywalker. For showing Selflessness. Completed the last trial you did." Yoda smiled as well as Anakin.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin said, happiness evident in his voice. Rena gave a pleased look to Yoda. "Become Knight Skywalker's unofficial apprentice you are. To be taken off Coruscant you will again, to the planet of your choice." Yoda told Rena.

"Okay, when?" She asked anxiously. "As soon as possible. We will arrange a transport for you and Padawan Skywalker, after his knighting ceremony." Windu answered. "When will that be?" She questioned. "Right now." Obi-Wan said, stepping before his Padawan.

"Anakin Skywalker, please kneel." Obi-Wan instructed. Anakin obeyed, and went down on one knee. "Jedi Code, you will recite." Yoda ordered.

"There is no emotion, there is peace…" Anakin related. And with that first sentence Rena's heart began to break.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." He said. Rena gave a barely visible frown. _No, we are Ignorant, thinking no one will ever find out about us._

"There is no passion, there is serenity." He continued. Guilt started to consume her, _Without passion there is no love…_

"There is no chaos, there is harmony." _That's a lie, we are chaotic when we are together._

"There is no death, there is the Force." He completed.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and with a swift move he cut of Anakin's Padawan braid. "Please rise, Knight Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan said, pride radiating off him. Anakin had small smirk plaguing his face. But it quickly turned into a smile.

"You two should go and get what you need, I will contact a Pilot for you." Obi-Wan said and watched as his old Padawan walked off with Rena.

Rena, again, had nothing to pack, as she left her dresses at her aunt's house, but she decided to help Anakin. "Skywalker, what are we doing?" Rena asked. "Packing tunics." He answered jokingly. "That's not what I mean. Anakin how can we be together. If the council ever found out…" She trailed off. "They won't." He said in a serious tone. "But if they did, you would be expelled from the Order!" She silently shouted, trying to knock some sense into him. "That wouldn't matter, as long as I have you I have all I need." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He whispered into her hair. "I know." She said with a smirk similar to his.

The two finished packing and headed down to the Hangar Bay. "Obi-Wan said it's a YT-1300 light Corellian Freighter in docking bay 38." Anakin explained while looking around. "I think I see it." Rena said pointing at a ship that looked a little junky.

They walked up to there transposrt and watched as the pilot came out of the Ship. "Oh! It's you guys! Huh, that Obi-Wan guy didn't tell me that!" The teal Twi'lek said. "Hey Kinsa! Is this your ship?" Rena asked as the three walked in. "Yep in fact I just got it, saved up for three-standard-years for this baby. Figured when we landed here I'd buy it. And I haven't really met you yet." Kinsa said turning to Anakin. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. How old are you?" He asked her, she gave a small laugh.

"Well good to meet ya, Anakin, and I'm fourteen." Kinsa said with a grin. "And you're our pilot?" He asked in disbelief. "I may be young, but I'm the best Captain here. Now buckle up." Kinsa ordered. Rena followed easily, Anakin on the other hand was having a hard time listening to a kid.

"So where we going? Alderann? Onderon? Falleen?" Kinsa asked, rattling off a few planets. "Let's go to Naboo." Rena said looking to Anakin for his opinion. "Sounds good." He said to her his voice sounding drowsy.

"Great! Naboo is beautiful isn't it? Been there a few times myself." Kinsa said punching buttons and setting a course for the planet. She moved a lever and they sped off in hyper speed.

"I used to live there." Rena told the Twi'lek. "Oh that sounds wond-Is he sleeping?" Kinsa suddenly asked turning to look at Anakin, who was fast asleep. "Yes, yes he is… We've had a long day." Rena explained. "Well you might want to wake him up, I've slept many times in the seat of a starship, and it is _not_ comfortable." Kinsa explained.

Rena unbuckled and walked over to him, she shook him gently, he wouldn't get up, she said his name, he was beginning to snore, she screamed his name and shook him, nothing. "He's not getting up for anything." Rena complained then an idea struck her. "Where are the bunks in here?" Rena asked. "Just back there." Kinsa pointed to the back of the ship.

Rena centered herself and concentrated on Anakin, and suddenly he was floating. She levitated him all the way to the room with the beds and used the Force to place him on the bunk. "Well I never thought I'd use the Force to do that." Rena commented to Kinsa.

"I'll do you one better, I didn't know you could use the Force!" The two girls giggled. "So Kinsa, where are you from? Where've you lived? What's your family like?" Rena asked leaning back in her chair. "It's a long story." Kinsa said with a grimace. "Wanna talk about it?" Rena asked.

"You know what, why not. But before I tell you, you've got to promise you're not going to tell anyone. Not even your boyfriend." Kinsa said. "Yeah I won't and what do you mean 'boyfriend'?" Rena asked.

"Well Anakin's your boyfriend isn't he?" Kinsa questioned. "No." Rena lied. "You are a terrible liar. You need to work on that." Kinsa said, but left it at that.

"Well, here's my lovely story. I was born on Ryloth, my dad skipped out on my mom and I when I was born, so it was really hard for my mom to get a job or anything, you see on Ryloth us girl are treated like pets, it's disgusting. But back to what I was saying one day when I was like three both my mom and I were kidnapped by these Slavers. They sold us to this Gamorrean that lived on Corellia. So my mom and I were forced to move there. And we were his slaves for three years. But we were out accompanying the Gamorrean and this human man saw my mom and I, he took one look at us and bought us on the spot. I thought we were dead for sure. But to our shock he let us go, said we were free, and we could crash at his place if we wanted to. So we did. He had a son that was only two years old so I spent time playing with him and my mom spent time with the man, he helped her find a job and then the two fell in love." Kinsa paused smiling, then continued, "They got married. And I learned how to fly from him, he taught me and my step-brother at the same time, then I saw this Republic Piloting Academy flyer and I joined the place when I was ten. And blah blah blah time passes now I'm here with my own ship." Kinsa gave a smile and Rena matched hers.

"So what's your mom's name?" Rena asked. "Di'tyri Rha." Kinsa answered. "What about your Step-Dad's and Step-Brother's?" Rena questioned curiously. "Oh! My Step-Dad's name is Jonash Solo and by lil' step-bro's name is Han Solo." Kinsa said.

Rena and Kinsa discussed all topics, family, friends, life in general, but soon they came back to a topic Rena wished would have been avoided. "So… you and Anakin…" Kinsa said. "Yeah?" Rena responded worried. "I won't tell." Kinsa said. "You won't?" Rena asked in shock. "Nope. It's love, who am I to just go and ruin it?" Kinsa explained. Rena smiled

"Have you named your ship yet?" Rena asked, changing the topic. "Well I sorta have a name I like." Kinsa said. "Which is?" Rena prompted her to continue. "Well, I was thinking, The Millienum Falcon, it has a good ring to it doesn't it?" Kinsa said.

"Yeah, it does." Rena agreed. "Who knows maybe one day I'll give this baby to my brother." Kinsa gave a small laugh.

**A/N: Hello Wreaders! Thought you guys should get to know Kinsa a bit better! Oh and thanks reviewers! And Favoriters! And Followers! You guys still rock, like a lot. Sorry for the brief knighting ceremony, but I thought I should put it in. Okay so how do you like it? What do you think? Tell me! I love reading Reviews! Got any questions? Ask 'em , seriously I'm bored... Okay well I'm gonna go. May the Force be With You!**

**Until next time!**


	21. A New Person

**A/N: You're gonna freak out...**

The Millennium Falcon landed in the Theed Hangar Bay two hours later. "You might wanna wake up Anakin." Kinsa said as she turned the Ship off. Rena nodded and walked to the bunk he was sleeping in. "ANAKIN SKYWALKER WAKE UP!" Rena yelled into his ear. His eyes snapped open, and he shot from the bed. "Did you have to yell?" He snapped. "Yeah, you're an insanely deep sleeper, come on we've landed." Rena answered with a smirk.

Anakin hopped off of the bunk then looked around, "How'd I get here?" He asked confused. "I might have used the Force to move ya." Rena said. He smiled as he grabbed his luggage and they walked out onto the beautiful planet of Naboo.

"Just comm me if you guys need a lift anywhere!" Kinsa shouted to them as they left. "Will do!" Rena yelled back to her.

Rena took a deep breath in, everything was perfect, for this one moment, she thought everything was perfect. "I'm happy." She said to no one particular. "So am I." Anakin said, agreeing with her. Anakin put his arm around her waist. "Skywalker!" She said, weaseling out of his grasp. "What? No one knows who we are…" He pointed out.

She smiled, she forgot about that. Rena turned to him. "I guess your right… Which means I can do this…" She gave him a kiss. "Yes, and I can do this…" He said giving her passionate kiss. "Get a room!" Someone yelled to them.

Rena's face went red, but Anakin only smiled. The two held hands as they walked to Kymina's house. Rena knocked on the door, "I'm sorry to bother you agai-" Before she could even finish, she was engulfed in a huge hug by her cousin, Gray. "You're okay!" Gray said with happiness. "Yeah I'm fine!" Rena laughed. "Well come in! My parents aren't home right now, but Ang is so yeah… Just come in." Gray said as she led them in.

"Ang! Rena's back!" Gray yelled, Ang ran out of her room and gave Rena a big hug. "We were nervous!" Ang said. "Well, don't be. I'm fine." Rena consoled. "What happened after you left?" Ang asked curiously. "No! Don't say anything, we need to wait for our parents to come home." Gray said quickly. Ang sighed, "Fine sis..."

"Get situated in your guy's old rooms. Our parents should be home any minute now." Gray said. Rena and Anakin nodded both heading to their individual rooms.

Ten minutes later, Kymina and Baradd marched into the house. "We're home!" Baradd yelled into the house. Expecting to be greeting by their two kids they were shocked when Rena and Anakin came out. "Oh! Rena! You're okay!" Kymina exclaimed and embraced her niece. "Yep. I really hate to ask this but can we-"

"You stay here as long as you need!" Kymina said cutting Rena off. Rena gave a relieved smile. Gray and Ang ran out to greet their parents, and all of them fell into a steady conversation. Rena told them her and Anakin's escapades over the last two days. And by the end her story the family could barely believe it. "Wow, so you're a Knight now?" Ang said, marveling at Anakin. He gave her a nod, "That's awesome." She said amazed.

The night came quickly, everyone went to be, well everyone but Gray and Rena. "So things between you and Anakin seem to be going well." Gray observed quietly, careful not to wake anyone up. Rena gave a broad smile, "Yeah, I have something to tell you about that." She said. "What?" Gray asked intrigued. "He loves me too!" Rena inwardly cringed at how much she sounded like a school girl, but she didn't care too much, she was only with Gray after all. "No way!" Gray shouted. "Shhhhhh! You might wake someone up!" Rena said quickly.

"You already did." A voice said. The two girls turned and gave a sigh of relief, it was just Kymina. "Sorry Mom." Gray said with an apologetic smile. "It's fine." Kymina said while opening their Conservator. "Schutta." Kymina swore to herself.

"What's wrong?" Rena asked her. "I forgot to buy blue milk…" Kymina sighed. "Want us to go get it?" Gray asked. "What?" Rena and Kymina said at the same time. "Gods, it's not that late or anything, I'm sure the Market's still open." Gray answered. "If you girls want to you can, but you don't have to." Kymina said.

"Come on, let's go." Gray said dragging Rena up with her. "We'll be back soon Mom!" Gray yelled and the two teenagers ventured outside.

"The Market isn't too far away right?" Rena asked. "No, it's barely ten minutes." Gray said, and the girls began to walk.

Rena entered the Market followed by Gray. Rena looked around and took a deep breath in, it brought back memories of shopping with her Mom. "Hey do they still sell Zezul fruit?" Rena asked her cousin. "Yeah. Right over there. Go grab some! I'll grab the blue milk." Gray said, heading to the back of the Market.

Rena walked over the stand, scoping it for the best one. She pulled at one from the bottom without even thinking, and all the fruits toppled down onto the ground. "Kriffin' Sithspit! Schutta!" Rena swore while bending down to pick up the fruit. "Need some help?" A voice asked. "Please." Rena said thankfully. The two stacked the fruits back up, cleverly hiding the bruised ones in the back. "Wow you're a life saver!" Rena said, turning to face her helper. It was a woman with brunette hair, lighter than her own. "It was no problem." The woman said. "But seriously thanks." Rena responded, "I'm Rena." She said.

"I'm Padmé."

**A/N: Hello Wreaders! So... tell me your reactions in the reviews! Thanks Reviewers, Followers, And Favoriters! May the Force be With You!**

**Until next time!**


	22. A New Teaser

**A/N: I'm alive! Lol, here's a teaser for the next chapter! Review! Follow! Fav!**

Rena stood dumbfounded as her thoughts raced in her mind. _Padme as is Padme-Padme? Or Padme as in just a random girl? This girl couldn't have been queen, she's too nice… Was she the one Anakin loved? Maybe she's the senator of Naboo, I wish I paid more attention to politics… _

Rena's mouth hung agape, but she quickly recovered from the shock. "Like the retired Queen?" She asked the brunette girl. Padme's face lit up and gave Rena a smile. "Yes. That's me. You must be a traveler, aren't you?" Padme asked with a laugh.

Rena nodded. "Yeah, long story actually. But thanks again for helping." Rena said with a nod. "Took me forever to find the blue milk!" Gray's voice said while Rena turned around. Gray nearly dropped the milk when she saw who her cousin was talking to.

"Senator Amidala! It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, while shaking Padme's hand. "Pleasure to meet you too." Padme said with the grace of someone who was always in the spotlight.

"Well, we have to get going. Nice meeting you." Rena said, grabbing her cousin's arm and dragging her away. They checked-out and started walking back home with fresh Zezul fruit and Blue Milk.

"Um… you know the um Senator we were talking to?" Rena said suddenly. "Yeah." Gray prompted. "I'm almost a hundred percent positive that's who Skywalker was in love with… or had a crush on." Rena said awkwardly. "The little bitch." Gray snarled, shocking Rena. "Whoa, whoa… calm down wild Nexu. Calm." Rena said. "Wait what? You're not like, jealous? Mad? Upset?" Gray rambled. "Sith, why would I? That was before we even started dating, wait would we be dating now?" Rena wondered aloud.

"I think so…" Gray said perplexed.


	23. A New Chapter

Rena walked into her Aunt and Uncle's house. She set the Zezul fruit down onto the dining room table. "We're back, Mom!" Gray yelled out. "Shhh!" Rena scolded. "Sorry." Gray mouthed to her.

Kymina came into the kitchen and grabbed the Blue Milk from her daughter. "Thanks girls." She said with a spill while pouring herself a glass of milk.

"No problem Momma." Gray said with a smile. "I'm going to go back to bed, you two should try to as well." Kymina said while walking drowsily back to her room.

"Are we going to listen to her?" Rena questioned somewhat sarcastically. "No, no we are not." Gray said with a laugh. "Follow me!" Gray said suddenly jumping up and down.

Rena was drug by her cousin into her room. "Okkkkaaaaayyyyy… why my room?" Rena asked. "Grab your stuff." Gray ordered. Rena piled her blanket and pillows together, along with her stuffed Snow Bear, into her hands. "I can barely see." Rena complained.

"You're an idiot sometime, Irena…" Gray sighed. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Rena asked defensively. "Use the Force genius." Gray said rolling her eyes.

Rena flushed. "Look I forgot okay." She said to Gray. "You forgot you could use the Force. You know what I'm not believing that. I call Bantha Schutta." Gray stated. This time it was Rena's turn to roll her eyes.

"Fine, fine. What exactly are we doing?" Rena wondered, using telekinesis to lift her things. "Isn't it obvious? We are having girls night." Gray said walking into her own room.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Rena asked watching Gray struggle to hold all her stuff. "Well, yeah I guess, but we are going to have a sleep over in the living room and I'm making you watch this amazing Holo-Series I got hooked on!" Gray explained as the girls headed back to the living room.

Rena laughed at her as they laid out their blankets on the floor. "What?" Gray wondered. "It's just I literally was being held hostage by a Sith Lord and well, here you are binging on your favorite Holos."

"Hey, my Holos are my life! I mean, After a Spell is so addicting!" Gray defended. "What's it about?" Rena questioned. "This evil Nightsister from Dathomir cast this curse making everyone forget who they were and she ends up taking control of the Head Clan. It's amazing!" Gray rambled.

Fifteen minutes into After a Spell, Rena was hooked. "That reminds me of Tatooine!" Rena exclaimed. "What_ was_ it like there?" Gray asked. "It was sandy and hot and uncomfortable." Rena complained.

"Sounds gross." Gray agreed. "It was, believe me." Rena stated.

**A/N: More lovely character building. Still no Anakin, but he's going to be in the next Chapter don't worry! And I think that I'm going to make it a Fluff chp. because who doesn't love Fluff? Show your love, you guys always do and honestly you guys keep me wanting to write :) YOU ROCK! Check out my new fanfic for Star Wars called Rebellion: Spectral Crystal it's going to be a Darth Vader/OFC story! Okay well you guys know the drill! Show your love! Review! Follow! Fav! Until next time!**

**May the Force Me With You!**


	24. A New Fluff

After a long night of watching After a Spell, Rena woke up extremely tired. She rubbed her eyes and let out a long yawn. She turned around to see if Gray was awake yet and she started to laugh when she heard Gray talking in her sleep. "But I want to ride the Speeder next…" Gray muttered.

Rena got up and stretched her arms. She glanced out the window and noticed that the sun would be rising soon. She ran to Anakin's room. He was sprawled out on his bed in a deep sleep.

She leaned down towards him and said somewhat-loudly in his ear, "Skywalker wake up!" He stirred slightly.

_Hey Force? Little help here?_ Anakin suddenly woke up wide eyed. _Huh, thanks._

"Rena?" Anakin wondered. "Come with me." Rena said to him, giving him a helping hand up. She was momentarily distracted by his bare chest and blushed deeply. He put on a shirt, much to her dismay, and followed Rena outside.

She walked to a large hill that was in the distance and sat down, gesturing for Anakin to do the same. He followed in suit and put his arm around Rena.

"What do you want to show me?" Anakin asked her. "Just watch the horizon." She said.

The two watched as the suns rose over Naboo, creating a beautiful sky above them. "Isn't it beautiful?" Rena asked breathless. "Not as beautiful as you." Anakin murmured to her. She gave him a small smile.

"You're a flirt…" She said back. "Only for you." He whispered before gently kissing her. "I love you." Rena said. "I love you too." He mumbled into the crook of her neck.

Rena let out a small laugh. "What?" Anakin asked. "This just reminded me of a song-link I heard last night." She explained. "What song-link?" He wondered caressing her cheek.

"Come What May… is an Aubade… I know I'm sappy." She said with a smile. "Can you sing it for me?" Anakin asked her. "No, that would be a terrible idea. I can't sing." She said with a serious face. "Really?" He wondered.

"Yes, I sound like a Nexu dying…" She laughed. He joined in. They slipped into a comfortable silence. "Anakin?" Rena asked. "Yes, Irena?" He questioned back. "What are we going to do?" She wondered. "About what?" He asked. "Us. The Jedi Code. Everything." She said, sorrow slipping into her words.

"Everything will be fine." He said, trying to comfort her. "They will find out eventually. It's inevitable." She stated. "Then I will leave the Order." He vowed. "You can't. I won't let you, they won't let you. I would just be reassigned to a different Jedi. You would be given a real Padawan…" She said.

"Rena, I won't let that happen." Anakin whispered. "Anakin… this is going to happen." She sighed. "Then we are going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts. And if the Council finds out we will deal with it." He told her. "I will never leave you, Rena." He promised.

**A/N: Okay… I had to add the song Come What May by Ewan McGregor, I mean it just fits the Rena/Anakin relationship. I have also created a ship name for them: Renakin, its perfect amiright? And it kinda sounds like cough medicine… So thank you to all who reviewed and favorite and followed! You guys rock! So yep this was mostly fluff.. Oh and in case you didn't realize I made After a Spell a parody of Once Upon a Time (Anyone else ready for Season 5?)**

**So I got this idea for a Once Upon a Time story, I'm thinking either a Rumbelle or a Rumpelstiltskin/OC. Thoughts? Oh and check out my newest fanfic, Rebellion: The Spectral Crystal! **

**May the Force be With You!**


	25. A New Plot Twist

Rena and Anakin made the trip back to Kymina's home. Rena slipped her hand into his and she couldn't help the smile that came on her face. She felt a sinking feeling grow in her chest, as if an anvil had been placed upon it. "Something's wrong." She said to him urgently and she broke off into a sprint towards her relative's house.

Fire in the distance made her want to throw up and she forced herself to keep the bile down. "Kriff." She cursed under her breath, tears filling her eyes as she saw her sanctuary up in flames.

"Gracilena! Gray!" She screamed. The fire drowning out the sound, Rena watched in horror as part of the house fell. "Ang! Baradd! Kymina! Force-Damnit!" Rena yelled as she backed up a few steps.

She turned to Anakin who was now at her side, "I'm sorry." She said and ran into the burning building. "Rena!" Anakin called after her, then in a split second followed her into the flames and began looking for the trapped family.

"Gracilena!" Rena called into the smoke filled room, she couldn't see anything around her. Her thoughts were racing at 90 parsecs a minute ._How did the fire start? Why them? Who did it? Who could have done it?_ She sensed her cousin was still in the living room and ran to it.

She saw the figure of her best friend lying still on the floor. "Schutta! Wake the kriff up!" Rena screamed at her as she shook her cousin. "Wake up!" Rena cried out and slapped Gray in the face. "No, no, no, no, no. You're not dead. You are not dead! Wake up!" Rena screeched and crouched over Gray's lifeless body.

"No!" She wailed, tears flowing freely, she felt the heat of the fire burn hotter but refused to move. "Wake up…" She said defeated, "Please wake up."

A wooden beam collapsed onto Rena's back. She hissed as the fire burned on her flesh.

"Rena!" Anakin yelled to her, she couldn't move, she wouldn't move. "Irena?" A small voice asked. Rena recognized it as Ang's.

Rena felt the beam be lifted off of her and before she could protest she was lifted into his arms. "No! Let me go!" She shrieked and clawed at his hands, trying to get him to let go. "I can't leave her Anakin! I can't leave her!" She yelled, her voice hoarse. She pounded on his arms as he ran with her outside, Ang following them.

He set her down on the cool grass, and ran back into the house. Ang had tears rolling down her face and curled up on the ground, in shock.

Rena barely noticed when Anakin brought out the rest of the family. From what she could see, Kymina was alright but she was shaking, her own tears ruining her makeup she forgot to take off, but Baradd was… not. The limp body of Gray was the hardest to look at.

"Force! Damn you! Damn you! This is all your fault! It's all your fault!" Rena shouted into the open air. Anakin said nothing but wrapped his arms around her and whispered words of confidence in her ear.

"It's my fault. It's her fault…" Rena mumbled. "She is the one to blame." She growled an almost in human sound. "Who's fault?" Anakin asked her gently. "The Force…"

The world around her was falling apart. Everything was falling apart. The weight of everything she had been going through had finally become enough. She was broken, just like what Sidious had wanted.

**AN: I'm alive! And I'm extremely sorry for not updating in forever! Can you believe the new star wars movie is going to come out soon?! I'm so excited and will be cosplaying star wars all week because of it :) So ya gotta love plot twists, bet ya didn't see that one coming! Until next time my lovely loyal amazing readers! Reviews are always nice, thank the last few reviewers/followers/favoriters because they motivated me once again! May the Force Be With You!**


	26. Update and Discontinued

**My dearest Wrinn Wreaders,**

**I would like to formally apologize for my very very long absence. I have been dealing with a lot of shit to be brutally honest. I don't want to go into detail because quite frankly I don't need to bore you guys with my sob story. Anyways, this story is now Discontinued. However I will keep it up for anyone who still would like to read it. I am hoping to maybe start a few other stories and actually finish them first before posting. Thank you all for being so supportive of my writing, it means so much more than you can ever know... I look forward to hopefully sharing new stories with you, sharing my new worlds I create in hopes of you all enjoying them.**

**Thank you all for everything.**


End file.
